Uciekinierka
by Hantiel
Summary: Vivienne Hawke dostaje list od swojej kuzynki, która jest w opałach. Zwraca się z prośbą o pomoc do Fenrisa, jednak ten nie jest przekonany, czy zaufać apostatce, którą zawzięcie ściga pół Zakonu z Fereldenu.
1. Prośba

Słońce leniwie wlewało się przez nieosłonięte kotarą okno, oświetlając swym blaskiem zniszczoną sypialnie. Pomieszczenie wyglądało smętnie i wyjątkowo niechlujnie. Ze ścian zwisały naderwane kawałki tapety, bujając się w takt hulającego między szczelinami w okiennicach wiatru.

Sufit, zdobiony pięknymi płaskorzeźbami, był szarobrunatny, ozdobiony niezliczoną ilością pajęczyn. Na podłodze walały się puste butelki po alkoholu. W kącie komnaty, obok zwiniętego dywanu, leżała sterta książek w skórzanych oprawach. Jedyną rzeczą, zdającą się nie pasować do pomieszczenia, była starannie ułożona zbroja, obok której leżały preparaty do czyszczenia i konserwacji.

W pomieszczeniu było zimno, pomimo tego, że w kominku wesoło buchał ogień, a na dworze było jakieś dwadzieścia stopni na plusie. Fenris nie lubił zimna. Wszak w Tevinterze było upalnie, temperatura rzadko kiedy spadała tam poniżej dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza. Zawsze, gdy narzekał na pogodę w Kirkwall(co zdarzało się dość często, gdyż elf ten był z natury pesymistą), Vivienne Hawk lubiła mówić - „_Ciesz się, że nie byłeś w Fereldenie. Nie dość, że jest tam zimno, wszędzie jest pełno błota to, o zgrozo!, każde miejsce śmierdzi mokrym kundlem._"

Hawke nie lubiła psów. Mówiła, że to przez Carvera, jej młodszego brata, który będąc małym chłopcem przywlókł do domu szczenie mabari. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że „_parszywy kundel_" zrobił sobie z niej gryzaczek. A trzeba przyznać, że czteromiesięczne szczenię mabari waży około trzydziestu kilo, jest dość duże i ma niesamowicie ostre zęby. Fenris lubił psy. W szczególności te inteligentne wielkoludy. Psy bojowe, niesamowicie mądre i niebezpieczne. Hawke wolała koty. „_Nie są tępe i wolą chodzić własnymi ścieżkami, a nie trzymać się nogi swojego pana. Mają własne zdanie i swoją dumę"_ - mówiła. Może to dlatego wybrała tego tępego plugawca.

Elf pomimo usilnych starań, nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że Vivienne jest magiem. Była inna niż wszyscy, których znał, ale jednak. Ten cierń w sercu, który nie pozwalał mu jej zaufać do końca, palił go żywym ogniem, aż wreszcie kazał mu ją opuścić. Wiedział, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie zasługiwał na nią. Każde ich spotkanie kończyło się zażartą kłótnią, które często tyczyły się zwykłych pierdół. Jednak ani on, ani Vivienne nie potrafili ustąpić. Zbyt duży konflikt ideologiczny. Fenris wiedział, że Hawke jest dla niego za dobra, że zasługuje na coś więcej. Zdawał sobie sprawę również z tego, że z Andersem będzie jej o wiele lepiej. Każde spotkanie ten dwójki, którego był obserwatorem, utwierdzało go w tym fakcie.

Posiadłość, w której był nielegalnym lokatorem, była w stanie kompletnej ruiny. Elf nie miał ochoty nawet kiwnąć palcem, żeby cokolwiek w niej uporządkować. Przecież była to własność jego wroga, którą on przejął w imię zemsty.

Chociaż tak naprawdę zamieszkał tam, żeby być blisko Hawke. Od początku go fascynowała, co za tym idzie, chciał poznać ją bliżej. Jej przekonania, sposób bycia. Chciał, żeby Vivienne przychodziła do niego w razie kłopotów. A jednak, gdy jej brat zginął na Głębokich Ścieżkach, chowała ból podczas wyprawy i dopiero gdy przybyli do Kirkwall, udała się do Mrokowiska, prosto do Kliniki. Wypłakała się Andersowi na ramieniu, pomimo iż on, Fenris, był tuż obok. Czy naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie takiego sukinsyna, że nie była nigdy w stanie się mu wyżalić? Nawet po śmierci matki nie przyszła do niego. Gdy starał się ją jakoś pocieszyć, zdawała się w ogóle tym nie przejmować. „_Wszystko u mnie dobrze, nie ma czym się martwić"._ Gdy wypowiadała te słowa, na jej twarzy gościł sztuczny uśmiech, a oczy miała puste. Dobrze wiedział, że bardzo długo będzie zmagała się z tą stratą. Nie umiał jej pocieszyć jak należy. Mimo że się starał. Był beznadziejny. Dlatego plugawiec nadawał się lepiej na to stanowisko.

Elf spał niespokojnie na podłodze, owinięty w stertę koców. Ułożył się obok kominka, żeby nie marznąć. Ignorował fakt, że na środku pokoju stoi wielkie łoże z baldachimem. Przyzwyczajony do twardego posłania i niewygody, źle się czuł „zatopiony" w miękki materac. Poza tym, było mu tam zimno. Fenris, pod wpływem jakiegoś niemiłego snu, obrócił się gwałtownie na drugi bok. Przyjemne ciepełko, które wcześniej grzało mu plecy, okazało się demonicznymi promieniami słońca, które teraz postanowiły razić go w oczy. Elf cierpiał na chroniczne napady światłowstrętu, które nasilały się szczególnie wtedy, gdy miał kaca.

A dzisiaj miał kaca wszech czasów.

Elf z jękiem obrócił się tyłem do okna i powoli wstał. Przetarł oczy i przeciągnął się. Miał okropny ból głowy i mdłości. Z trudem doczłapał się do okna. Okno wychodziło na nieduży ogród, który mimo wczesnej(dla elfa)pory tętnił życiem. Śpiewające ptaki doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Z ulgą zasunął kotary. W pomieszczeniu zapanował zbawienny półmrok. Fenris rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając dzbanka z wodą. Dopadł do niego z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy i upił potężny łyk. Napój jednak niezbyt chętnie trzymał się żołądka. Elf poczuł zalewające go fale nadchodzących torsji. Oparł się o ścianę i osunął się po niej, spoczywając w pozycji siedzącej. Wyprostował nogi, uniósł głowę do góry i postanowił policzyć do trzech, żeby uspokoić buntujący się żołądek. Nie zdążył doliczyć do dwóch, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł głośny trzask zamykanych na dole drzwi frontowych i kroki zmierzające wprost do jego sypialni, która znajdowała się na piętrze. Zdawało mu się, że schodami idzie przynajmniej tuzin uzbrojonych bandziorów. Fenris zastanowił się nad tym. „_Pewnie Danarius przysłał wreszcie kogoś, kto ma mnie wykończyć. Po śmierci Hadrianny był spokój, jak makiem zasiał. To byłoby nie w jego stylu, gdyby odpuścił."_

Nieprzyjemne myśli przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi do sypialni i zniekształcony przez jego ból głowy głos. Gdyby był w lepszej kondycji, banda by nie żyła od razu po przekroczeniu progu tego domu. Teraz jednak zacisnął powieki i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Coś było jednak nie tak. Elf nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie, dlaczego głos który do niego mówi jest znajomy i pełen współczucia. Przecież mordercy nie powinni współczuć ofierze.

Fenris postanowił wsłuchać się w słowa, które wypowiada do niego przybysz. Skupienie się na tym było istnym wyzwaniem.

-Fenrisie, Fenris! Czy słyszysz co do Ciebie mówię? Wszystko w porządku? Odezwij się wreszcie, na tyłek Andrasty!

-Na miłość Stwórcy, zabij mnie już, ale nie wrzeszcz tak! Głowa mi pęka. - Elf jęknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

-Po co, do cholery mam Cię zabijać? Nie rozpoznajesz mnie, ty idioto? To ja, Vivienne!

Elf otworzył oczy i skierował wzrok w stronę, z której dobiegał głos przybysza. Postać mówiła prawdę. Vivienne Hawke. Metr siedemdziesiąci pięć, około sześćdziesiąt kilo wagi, czarne, proste włosy do ramion i przejmująco niebieskie oczy. W normalnych warunkach elf cieszyłby się z tego spotkania. Teraz jednak, nie do końca wiedział czy go to cieszy, czy smuci. Głowa bolała go okrutnie. Nie miał siły i chęci na jakiekolwiek odwiedziny.

-Słyszałam, że wczoraj zrobiłeś niezłą burdę – podjęła Hawke – podobno gdyby nie Varric i Izabela rozniósł byś pół Wisielca i paru nieszczęśników, którzy w jakiś niezbyt jasny dla kogokolwiek sposób Ci podpadli. Co zrobili, że zasłużyli sobie na twój gniew? - W głosie maginii brzmiała drwina. Elf wzruszył ramionami i znowu ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

-Ogranicz to. Popatrz jak wyglądasz - Hawke podeszła do okna, odsłoniła kotarę i otworzyła je na oścież – Śmierdzi tu jak w gorzelni.

Vivienne spojrzała na Fenrisa i westchnęła. Elf wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, mimo iż starał się ukryć w dłoniach swoją twarz, Vivienne wcześniej zauważyła jego podkrążone, czerwone z przepicia oczy. Marne jedzenie i nadużywanie alkoholu spowodowało, że elf bardzo schudł. Na ramiona miał narzuconą koszulę z nierówno pozapinanymi haftkami. Dziewczyna pokręciła w zamyśleniu głową i usiadła obok niego.

-Fenrisie – zaczęła niepewnie – czy chodzi o to, co było...

-Nie – elf przerwał jej gwałtownie, prostując plecy i przeczesując włosy palcami. Zwrócił twarz w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią. Jego oczy nie wyrażały uczuć. Kłamał, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

-Martwię się o Ciebie – szepnęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Unikał takich intymnych kontaktów. Elf gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w okno. Jakoś przełamał światłowstręt, byle tylko nie patrzeć w błękitne oczy maginii. Zawsze go hipnotyzowały.

-Jest jakiś powód, dla którego tu przyszłaś, czy po prostu chcesz się wymienić spostrzeżeniami na temat mojego sposobu prowadzenia się? - Elf próbował nadać swojemu głosowi jadowity ton, jednakże przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem – to, co robię nie powinno Cię interesować. Jest to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa. No, chyba, że przyszłaś tu w innym celu – elf spojrzał na nią znacząco.

-Nie przyszłam się podlizywać!

Jego zjadliwy ton zdał egzamin. Wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Mimo to Vivienne nie wybuchnęła krzykiem, ani nie obrzuciła go wyzwiskami. Siedziała nadal spokojnie obok niego, niepewnie miętosząc coś w dłoniach.

-Więc o co chodzi?

-Fenrisie, nie prosiłam Cię nigdy o bezinteresowną pomoc. Dzisiaj jednak muszę to zrobić.

Elf wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. To było spełnienie jego marzeń, a jednak miał wrażenie, że prośba wcale mu się nie spodoba.

Vivienne wzięła głęboki wdech. Bała się tej rozmowy jak cholera. Nie pomagało tłumaczenie sobie i wmawianie, że mimo wszystko, co między nimi było, nadal są przecież przyjaciółmi. Otuchy nie dodał jej fakt, że elf nosi nadal jej czerwoną chustkę. Dała mu ją tamtej nocy... Nie, nie może myśleć o przeszłości. Podjęła słuszną decyzję, teraz była szczęśliwa. Wiedziała, że jeśli to by się udało i miała by iść przez z życie z Fenrisem, nie byłaby to łatwa droga.

-Nigdy Ci nie opowiadałam zbyt wiele o mojej rodzinie. Zapewne zdziwi Cię fakt, że mój ojciec miał młodszą siostrę. Ona miała córkę. Nie widziałam Cath od lat, od kiedy...-Vivienne przerwała i spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

-Ona uratowała nas, mnie i Bethany – podjęła opowieść- Miała wtedy sześć lat i trafiła do kręgu przez moją głupotę. Dobrowolnie wzięła na siebie winę i poszła z nimi. Była w wieku mojej siostry.

Potem wiele lat nie miałam żadnych informacji od niej. Gdy usłyszałam co się wydarzyło w Fereldeńskim Kręgu, pomyślałam, że nie żyje. Jednak udało jej uciec przed Plagą. Wczoraj dostałam od niej list. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaka jestem szczęśliwa, że Cath jest cała i zdrowa. Najpierw tatuś, potem Bethany, Carver i wreszcie mama...Cath to moja jedyna rodzina – głos jej się załamał, przerwała na chwilę.

-A teraz ścigają ją templariusze. Musisz mi pomóc, błagam, jeśli tutaj zostanie...z tobą będzie bezpieczna... - Dziewczyna zwróciła błagalne spojrzenie w stronę elfa. Fenris poruszył się niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma począć.

-Dlaczego ścigają ją templariusze? - elf miał niepewny głos. Decyzja była trudna do podjęcia.

-Ona...Poturbowała paru templariuszy...Miała powód, rzecz jasna! Na pewno, jak ją zapytasz, to Ci wyjaśni.

-Hawke. Jeśli uważasz, że zamieszkam pod jednym dachem z niezrównoważonym psychicznie apostatom, który bez mrugnięcia okiem rozłożył naraz pięciu templariuszy, to chyba masz mnie za idiotę, albo tobie pomieszało się w głowie.-Przyjrzał się Vivienne i zaczął – Jaką masz pewność, że ona jest tym, za kogo się podaje?

-Dlaczego niby miałaby kłamać?

-O Stwórco! Hawke! Jesteś bohaterką Kirkwall! Każdy czeka na okazję, żeby Cię wykorzystać! Chcesz na siebie zesłać hordę templariuszy albo jakąś inną Plagę?

-To moja jedyna rodzina. Mam swoje dowody na to, że jest kim jest. A poza tym, mam u niej potężny dług wdzięczności – oczy maginii zwęziły się, a głos stał się lodowaty.

-Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Zgłosiłaś się do złej osoby. Może mam jej jeszcze zmieniać pieluchy?

-Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, elfie! - Vivienne zerwała się z podłogi i stanęła przed elfem – ale widzę, że gorzała całkiem przyćmiła Ci rozum! Gdybym myślała jak ty, to nie pomogłabym Ci ani na początku, ani potem, gdy Hadrianna chciała Cię złapać!

-Może trzeba było! Nie musiałbym się z tobą ciągle kłócić!

-Zamknij się i posłuchaj mnie! Nie mam o nic żalu do Ciebie, ale widzę, że z tobą jest odwrotnie! Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Elf słyszał ciężkie kroki kierujące się w stronę drzwi frontowych. Był zły, ale mimo to wiedział, że powinien ustąpić i zgodzić się. Nawet jeśli nie współgrało to zupełnie z jego przekonaniami.


	2. Ciężka droga ku nowemu

_Ta część miała wyglądać nieco inaczej, jednak w trakcie pisania, historia gdzieś sama się potoczyła w tym kierunku. Drugi, nieco krótszy chapter. _

Statek dobił do portu po północy. Miał dokładnie cztery i pół godziny opóźnienia, spowodowanego szalejącym na morzu sztormem. _„To i tak cud, że ta dziurawa łajba nie poszła na dno"_ - pomyślała Cath, stawiając stopę na ziemi. Parę dni spędzonych na pokładzie bujającego statku, spowodowały, że błędnik dziewczyny wariował. Cath zachwiała się i gdyby nie drewniana balustrada, leżałaby już dawno na kolanach. Było jej niedobrze, a parszywa gorzałka, którą wypiła parę godzin temu, żeby uspokoić rewolucje żołądkowe, powodowała ostry ból głowy. Czuła swój niezbyt przyjemny zapach, potu, wymiocin i ryb. Jedyną rzeczą, o której marzyła, była miska gorącej zupy i kąpiel. Wilgotna od słonej wody, długa peleryna ciążyła jej nieznośnie, ale dawała dużo ciepła, chroniła przed bezlitośnie smagającym wiatrem i deszczem, a przede wszystkim, miała głęboki, całkowicie zakrywający twarz kaptur, który uniemożliwiał jej identyfikację. Dziewczyna wplotła nieposłuszne pasma wilgotnych włosów w zdezelowany kok i nałożyła kaptur na twarz. Była ciekawa, czy jej kuzynka nadal na nią czeka w karczmie „Pod Wisielcem". Minęły dwie godziny od umówionej pory spotkania. Cath przytroczyła do pleców zawinięty w płachty materiałów kostur i zarzuciła sporą torbę na ramię, ruszając w stronę Dolnego Miasta.

Była tutaj po raz pierwszy, ale miała przy sobie prowizoryczną mapę, nakreśloną naprędce przez jedyną osobę z zakonu, która uznawała ją za niewinną. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie Cullena, który był jedynym templariuszem, posiadającym ludzkie odruchy względem magów.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na zwitek papieru i z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła w stronę wyznaczoną na papierze.

Dolne Miasto było istnym labiryntem ulic i uliczek. Cath kluczyła już od jakiegoś czasu i nie była w stanie znaleźć karczmy. Powoli traciła nadzieję. Wszystkie domy wyglądały tak samo, a noc, chłód i padający deszcz nie pomagały w poszukiwaniach. Dziewczyna była mokra, przemarznięta i zrozpaczona. Zatrzymała się w jednej z uliczek, wyglądającej identycznie jak poprzednia, z której wyszła i oparła się o ścianę domu. Na dworze nie było żywej duszy. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna się cieszyć z tego powodu, czy płakać. Zmęczenie powodowało, że torba ciążyła jej niemiłosiernie, a nogi uginały się pod nią. Zsunęła się po ścianie i usiadła, kuląc się i drżąc z zimna. Nie spała ostatnio zbyt dobrze. Najpierw leżała długo, patrząc tępo w sufit, a gdy już udawało jej się zasnąć, po godzinie budziła się zlana potem, przerażona dręczącymi ją koszmarami. Nie miała siły, straciła nadzieję. W tej chwili nie ważne było, czy złapią ją templariusze, czy umrze z zimna. Gdyby miała więcej energii, ogrzałaby się za pomogą magii, ale była tak wypompowana, że zapomniała, iż istnieje coś poza deszczem i przejmującym chłodem, który ogarniał jej ciało.

-Niech się dzieje, co chcę – szepnęła i zamknęła oczy, odpływając w ciemną otchłań Pustki.

Cath poczuła na swoich ramionach czyjeś duże, ciepłe dłonie. Potrząsały nią mocno. Nie była do końca pewna, czy dzieje się to na jawie, czy we śnie. Poczuła, jak jej ciało unosi się do góry. Zrobiło jej się ciepło i przyjemnie. Znów zapadła w błogi sen.

Słyszała głosy wkoło siebie, jednakże nie była w stanie zrozumieć, co mówią. Jeden z nich wybijał się ponad resztę. Cath zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w ciepły tembr tego głosu. Wydawał jej się znajomy. Poczuła, jak coś grzeje i razi jej powieki. Głos ją przywoływał, mamił, zapraszał. Chciała mu ulec. Otworzyła oczy i od razu przysłoniła je dłońmi. Słońce świeciło jej prosto w twarz. Leżała na łące pełnej ziół i kwiatów. Usiadła i rozejrzała się wkoło. Ferelden, łąka, którą nie raz widziała w snach. Łąka jej dzieciństwa. Wstała i rozkoszowała się lekkim wiaterkiem, który rozwiewał jej rozpuszczone włosy i przeganiał owijającą się wokół kostek długą, kremową sukienkę. Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, napawając się niesamowitym uczuciem miękkości pod stopami. Jej nozdrza drażnił i zniewalał zapach unoszący się wkoło. Szła w stronę pagórka, w stronę domu cioci i wuja, miała nadzieję spotkać na progu również swoją matkę. Na szczycie pagórka ujrzała małą dziewczynkę o czarnych, krótko ściętych włosach. Miała na sobie jasną sukienkę, ubrudzoną gdzie nie gdzie błotem. Dziewczynka machała do niej i wołała ją.

„_Kitty, Kitty"_ - ten słodki, upajający dźwięk odbijał się w jej głowie. Cath zaczęła bieg w stronę Vivienne, jednakże obraz się nie przybliżał. Wkoło wszystko zaczęło się zamazywać, a wcześniej spokojny, miły głos zamienił się we wrzask. Poczuła, że ktoś potrząsa jej ciało. Wkoło niej było ciemno. Cath otworzyła oczy i zerwała się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Przed oczyma miała parę turkusowych oczu, które przyglądały jej się w skupieniu.

-Nareszcie się obudziłaś, Kitty – powiedziała Vivienne i mocno uściskała kuzynkę.


	3. Spotkanie

_Długo mnie nie było, no ale studia, a historia w zeszycie się kurzy. No, ale jak to powiedział kiedyś ktoś mądry, w sesji człowiek robi wszystko, tylko się nie uczy. Więc, mamy sesję i trzecią część opowiadania._

Cath przymknęła oczy i zanurzyła głowę w wannie. Ciepło rozchodziło się po całym jej ciele, przyjemnie kojąc ból w mięśniach. Dziewczyna wynurzyła się i zaczęła namydlać ciało i włosy. Zapach olejków dodanych do kąpieli unosił się w powietrzu, działając relaksująco na zszarpane nerwy maginii. „Niewiele brakowało" - słyszała od Andersa, uzdrowiciela, który znalazł ją nieprzytomną, alejkę dalej od miejsca, do które chciała dotrzeć. Cholerne szczęście, że ją znalazł. Mogła tam umrzeć, mimo iż była tak blisko celu...Zanurzyła się jeszcze raz, spłukując pianę z włosów i niemiłe myśli z głowy. Znała tego maga i niezbyt jej się podobał. Wyczuwała w nim nieznaną siłę, nad którą nie mógł zapanować. Która nie raz zapewne brała nad nim górę. I wcale nie podobało jej się, że był blisko z jej kuzynką. Ale dzięki niemu żyła. Powinna być wdzięczna, a nie rzucać pochopne oskarżenia. Cath wyszła z wanny, wytarła się i owinęła ciało ręcznikiem, a drugim zaczęła suszyć mokre włosy. Czuła się bosko. Nadal czuła się nieco obolała i zmęczona, ale przynajmniej ładnie pachniała i przestała drżeć jak osika. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i wyszła do sypialni umieszczonej przy łazience. Spojrzała na kuzynkę, która była tak zaaferowana szukaniem czegoś w szafie, że zupełnie je nie zauważyła.

-Dziękuję Ci, Vivienne. Miałam wiele szczęścia. Gdyby nie um...Anders, kiepsko by ze mną było.

-Oddałam twoje rzeczy Oranie, żeby je wyprała. Nie nadają się do niczego i niezbyt ładnie pachną – Hawke zdawała się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, co powiedziała Cath - szukam teraz czegoś, co będzie na Ciebie pasowało. Niewiele się zmieniłaś, od kiedy widziałam Cię ostatni raz. Kiepsko was karmili, że tak mało odrosłaś od ziemi – dziewczyna zachichotała.

Cath parsknęła tylko i zaczęła rozczesywać swoje długie, miedziane włosy, które od razu zaczęły formować się w odstające w każdą stronę spirale. Dziewczyna zawarczała cicho i związała włosy w ciasny kok.

-Nie chcę zostawać u Ciebie dłużej, niż to konieczne, Vivienne. Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotów, a one ciągną się za mną długą wstążką. Uwzięli się na mnie. W tamtym czasie wielu uciekło, a jednak tylko mnie ścigają tak zajadle. Być może są już na moim tropie. Muszę dobrze się ukryć i przez jakiś czas nie wychylać nosa z kryjówki. Aż to wszystko się uspokoi. Mam nadzieję, że udało Ci się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego?

-Patrz – przerwała jej Vivienne i odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę kuzynki. W dłoni trzymała jakieś ciuchy – myślę, że możesz to założyć! Jest wygodny, praktyczny i to jedyny strój, który mniej-więcej będzie na ciebie pasować. Spodnie mogą być trochę za długie, ale myślę, że dasz radę, przynajmniej do jutra. Jutro przyniosę Ci ciuchy i jakieś podstawowe rzeczy. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, daj mi znać. Przebierz się, będę czekać na dolę.

Fenris spojrzał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał za piętnaście drugą. Elf nigdy nie grzeszył cierpliwością, więc kręcił się po pokoju, niespokojny, zastanawiając się, czy Hawke go wystawiła. To było niemożliwe. Zależało jej, widział to w jej oczach. A jednak, mimo iż miały zjawić się około dwunastej, ich nadal nie było. Elf wziął w dłoń do połowy pełną butelkę i upił spory łyk. Nie miał zamiaru przesadzać z alkoholem, jednak jego niecierpliwość niezbyt mu pomagała. W głowie miał natłok myśli. Nie wiedział co nim targnęło, że się zgodził na to szaleństwo. A jednak. Silna chęć przypodobania się Hawke nadal nim kierowała. Elf przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął. Usiadł w fotelu i skierował wzrok na wolno poruszające się wskazówki zegara. Po chwili bezsensownego przyglądania się w sekundnik, który pod jego czujnym wzrokiem, zdawał się jeszcze wolniej się przesuwać, Fenris przymknął powieki. Wreszcie zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i Tevinterczyk zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę.

Ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk cicho zamykanych drzwi frontowych. Elf spiął wszystkie mięśnie i natężył słuch. Do domu weszła tylko jedna osoba. Schody skrzypnęły. Elf niewiele myśląc wstał i bezszelestnie ruszył w kierunku swojego miecza. Uniósł go, zaciskając szponiastą rękawicę na rękojeści i lepiej układając go w dłoni. Przyczaił się przy drzwiach, uchylił je bezgłośnie i wpatrywał się w ciemność. Elfy całkiem nieźle widzą w ciemnościach, toteż gdy tylko intruz zbliżył się do drzwi, z których sączyło się ciepłe światło pochodzące z kominka i chwycił dłonią za klamkę, elf z wprawnym półobrotem zaatakował, przygwożdżając nieproszonego gościa do ściany i przykładając mu ostrze miecza do szyi.

Dopiero po paru sekundach, gdy adrenalina w żyłach elfa przestała buzować, Fenris spostrzegł, że intruz ma niewiele ponad metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i drży jak osika. Trochę za dużo, jak na krasnoluda, zresztą budowa ciała intruza nie wskazywała na przynależność do tych małych, krępych istot. Elf odsunął nieco ostrze od gardła przybysza i już miał zapytać, czego dzieciak tu szuka, gdy kontem oka zauważył długi przedmiot w dłoniach przybysza, który z niebezpieczną prędkością zbliżył się do jego brzucha. Zaaferowany tym nagłym atakiem, spróbował go odparować, jednak w tej samej chwili kolano uderzyło go między nogi. Elf jęknął i osunął się na ziemię. Tego się nie spodziewał. Jednak nie dał za wygraną. Pomimo bólu w kroczu, kopnął intruza, wytrącając mu kij z dłoni i powalił go na ziemię. Działał błyskawicznie. Skrępował jego dłonie swoją, drugą sięgnął do głębokiego kaptura, osłaniającego twarz napastnika. Niezbyt delikatnie pozbył się go z głowy intruza i już miał otworzyć usta, żeby uświadomić przybysza, że może przeklinać dzień, w którym się tu zjawił, jednakże głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Elf wpatrywał się w twarz dziewczyny, jego usta były szeroko otwarte. Przyglądała mu się para najbardziej niesamowitych oczu, jakie w życiu widział. Były żółte, jak u kota, a może raczej miodowe, ciężko było ocenić w tym świetle. Ocienione były miedzianymi, długimi rzęsami. Brwi dziewczyny były uniesione, a usta lekko uchylone, tworząc urocze „o". Długie, miedziane włosy, wiły się rozrzucone po podłodze. Intruz był piękny. I bynajmniej nie był już dzieckiem, na co mógł wskazywać jego wzrost. Z tych uroczych, uchylonych lekko, różowych ust, wydobyło się przekleństwo. Było wypowiedziane tak słodkim i dziewczęcym głosem, że Fenris zastanowił się, czy się nie przesłyszał. By otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, jakie zrobiła na nim mała włamywaczka, elf zamknął oczy i wycedził przez zęby:

-Co tu, do cholery, robisz i kim jesteś?

-Cath, Viv, kuzynka – wydukała dziewczyna, nie mogąc skleić logicznego zdania.

„Kurwa" zaklął pod nosem elf i puścił dłonie dziewczyny. Były drobne, delikatne, jednak elf widział już, co potrafią zdziałać. Fenris wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku rudowłosej piękności, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Dziewczyna bez słowa przyjęła pomoc.

-Elf – bąknęła dziewczyna i odsunęła się od niego. Sięgnęła po kij, który po bliższych oględzinach okazał się kosturem.

Fenris spojrzał na nią, marszcząc ze zdziwieniem brwi. Dziewczyna o imieniu Cath przytulała do piersi rzeźbiony w misterne wzory kostur i przyglądała mu się, jakby zobaczyła niesamowicie brzydkiego potwora. Parę razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta, przez co wyglądała jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Bardzo urodziwa ryba. Dostrzegł na jej dłoniach zaczerwienienia, od jego uścisku

-Gdzie Hawke? - elf tworzył drzwi swojego pokoju, zapraszając dziewczynę gestem do środka. Odłożył miecz na miejsce i sięgnął po butelkę z winem. Pociągnął solidny łyk i wyciągnął dłoń z butelką w kierunku dziewczyny. Ta pokręciła przecząco głową i usiadła na brzegu łóżka, nadal przyciskając do siebie kostur, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką posiadała.

-Musiała coś załatwić-mruknęła, spuszczając wzrok-zjawi się tutaj jutro.

-Cholera – mruknął elf i usiadł w fotelu, pociągając kolejny, solidny łyk z butelki.

-Jak na cholernego apostatę, całkiem nieźle radzisz sobie w zwykłej walce. Jesteś dość szybka.

-Jak na cholernego elfa, które z reguły boją się własnego cienia, jesteś dość arogancki i nieobliczalny. Muszę przyznać, że jesteś też silny – powiedziała dziewczyna, zwracając swoje niezwykłe oczy na elfa.

Fenris uniósł do góry kącik ust. „Cięty język to widocznie ich cecha rodzinna" - pomyślał.

-Jestem Fenris i lepiej, żebyś zachowywała się grzecznie. Jeżeli coś mi się nie spodoba, to wtedy dopiero okaże się, jak silny i nieobliczalny potrafię być.


	4. Wspomnienie

_Hmm, coś mi się wcześniej ucięło, więc wrzucam pełną wersję :))_

* * *

><p>Unikała go i Fenris musiał przyznać, że była mistrzynią w tej sztuce. Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło pięć dni i przez ten czas ich drogi ani razu się nie skrzyżowały. Nawet, gdy odwiedzała ją Hawke, obydwie zaszywały się w pokoju, w którym spała dziewczyna i rozmawiały cicho.<p>

Mimo to, elf zauważył, że coś w domu się zmieniło. Zapach kurzu i stęchlizny zniknął, a okna były często otwarte na oścież, wpuszczając do domu przyjemny i odurzający zapach wiosny. Wszystkie pomieszczenia w posiadłości wydawały się inne, mimo iż żadna z rzeczy nie zmieniła swojego dawnego miejsca. Elf obserwował z boku te zmiany i nie mógł do końca pojąć, co się dzieje.

Wiosna rozgościła się na dobre w Kirkwall. Elfowi zdawało się, że rozpyla ona jakąś dziwną truciznę, która nakazuje wszystkim wkoło wiązać się w pary i zachowywać jak koty w trakcie rui. Nawet wieczorne wypady do „Wisielca" straciły cały swój urok. Stało się to za sprawą Varrica, który do tej pory zdawał się być ostatnią odporną na tą szopkę, osobą. Elf jednakże zwątpił w silną wolę krasnoluda, gdy zobaczył go w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z nowo zatrudnioną kelnerką.

Elf westchnął ciężko i otworzył okno w swojej sypialni. Było to jedyne miejsce, które wydawało się nie posiadać tej całej „ulotności" i „eteryczności", która zagościła ostatnio w reszcie domu. Fenris oparł łokcie na parapecie i przyglądał się dokazującym w gałęziach sikorkom.

-Wszystko zwariowało – mruknął elf do siebie i odgarnął białe włosy z czoła.

Głośny huk dochodzący z dołu spowodował, że elf aż podskoczył. Wybiegł z pokoju jak poparzony i skierował swoje kroki ku kuchni, z której dochodziły jakieś dziwne dźwięki. Fenris zatrzymał się przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach i uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. Oparł się ramieniem o framugę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przyglądał się poczynaniom małej, rudej istoty, aktualnie odwróconej do niego plecami. Maginia trzymała na głowie dość pokaźnych rozmiarów pudło i próbowała je wepchnąć na wysoko zawieszoną półkę. Nie pomagał jej w tym fakt, że dziewczyna stawała na palcach, podskakiwała od czasu do czasu i klęła siarczyście. Włosy Cath związane były w luźną kitkę, która poruszała się wraz z właścicielką, wyglądając przy tym jak ogon bardzo zdenerwowanego lisa. Końcówka rudej grzywy kończyła się na wysokości dwóch krągłych pośladków dziewczyny. Elf uniósł kącik ust w górę i musiał przyznać, że opięty materiał ciemnych, skórzanych spodni odpowiednio podkreślał wdzięki maginii. Niestety elfowi nie dane było w spokoju napawać się interesującym go widokiem, gdyż dziewczyna zachwiała się, a pudło wysunęło jej się z dłoni. Elf działał błyskawicznie i całkiem odruchowo. Złapał dziewczynę wpół, odsuwając ją z toru lotu paczki, drugą zaś ręką sprawnie umieścił przedmiot na półce.

Cath uniosła głowę do góry i wlepiła w elfa przerażony wzrok. Włosy i zadarty, mały nos dziewczyny były oprószone jakimś białym proszkiem. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Cath zdała sobie wreszcie sprawę z niezręczności całej tej sytuacji i oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, spuściła wzrok i bąknęła pod nosem słowa podziękowania.

Elf wypuścił ją z objęć, zrobił duży krok w tył i zlustrował dziewczynę niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem.

-Co ty, do cholery, robisz? - warknął na nią

-Um, sprzątam... - bąknęła Cath, mnąc w dłoniach rąbek luźnej, białej koszuli, którą miała na sobie.

-Wyglądało to bardziej jak próba samobójcza niż jak sprzątanie – mruknął elf nieco łagodniejszym tonem – rozumiem, że twoje poczynania są prowadzone nie tylko w tym pomieszczeniu?

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się intensywnie w swoje dłonie. Wyglądała przy tym jak besztana uczennica.

-Nudzę się – mruknęła – a poza tym, nie lubię brudu.

-Ah, to wiele wyjaśnia. Jesteś pierwszym magiem, jakiego spotkałem, który w codziennym życiu nie pomaga sobie magią. Chyba, że to tylko pozory.

-Nie przepadam za nadużywaniem magii – mruknęła. _„W szczególności jak jakiś wariat dybie na mnie z mieczem, gdyż ma uraz do magów"_ - dodała w myślach.

-Rozumiem, że to – wskazał brodą stos pudeł – to przyczyna tych wszystkich hałasów?

-Tak jakby – mruknęła dziewczyna.

Elf podniósł jedno z pudełek i spojrzał wymownie na dziewczynę.

-Dam sobie radę – sprzeciwiła się gwałtownie.

-Wolałbym nie mieć do czynienia z rozwścieczoną Hawke, gdy zastanie Cię z wstrząsem mózgu i połamanymi kończynami, bo to cholerstwo na Ciebie spadło. Jakoś się odwdzięczysz.

* * *

><p>Przy wspólnej pracy dziewczyna dokładnie przyjrzała się elfowi. Dawna tragedia rodzinna sprawiła, że maginia bała się i nienawidziła z całego serca osobników, wywodzących się z tej rasy, ale skąd jej kuzynka miała o tym wiedzieć? Poza tym, musiała brać, co dawali i nie wybrzydzać. Ruszyła za nią przynajmniej połowa templariuszy stacjonujących w Fereldeńskim Kręgu. Zaistniała sytuacja powodowała, że trzeba było odstawić na bok osobiste sympatie. Cała sprawa, śmierci jej matki i tego, jak trafiła do rodziny Hawke'ów owiana była mgłą tajemnicy.<p>

Cath była nieślubnym dzieckiem. Jej matka pracowała jako służąca w zamku i tam też poznała ojca Cath, który zniknął bez słowa, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że kobieta jest w ciąży. Kobiecie udało się jakoś utrzymać pracę na dworze, więc dziecko, które urodziła, maleńką dziewczynkę o dziwnych, kocich oczach, wychowały gosposie i liczne „ciocie", które pracowały w zamku. Dziecko nie wykazywało na początku żadnych zdolności magicznych, z czego Mary Ann była zadowolona. Jednak wszystko zmieniło się wraz z czwartymi urodzinami dziewczynki. We dwie mieszkały dwadzieścia minut pieszej wędrówki od pałacu, więc matka wychodziła wczesnym rankiem do pracy, zostawiając córkę pod opieką sąsiadek, które miały swoje, liczne dziatwy.

Jak co dzień, kobieta udała się wczesnym rankiem do pracy, nie budząc śpiącego dziecka. Pomimo niewielu lat, dziecko wiedziało, żeby udać się do sąsiadki, która mieszkała w domu obok.

Dzień przemijał jak co dzień, no może z tym wyjątkiem, że dziś wszyscy traktowali Cath jak księżniczkę. Dostała nawet dwie bułki z jagodami na śniadanie, zamiast okropnej kaszy manny. Wieczorem, po powrocie mamy z pracy, miały urządzić sobie przyjęcie, tylko we dwie.

Dziewczynka nie wiedziała, o niespodziance, którą przygotowała jej mama – wróciła wcześniej z niewielkim ciastem, które upiekły jej kucharki w pałacu i z prezentami, od kobiet, które znały małą Cath – więc zdziwiła się, gdy sąsiadka kazała jej iść już do domu.

Ich dom stał trochę na uboczu, mimo iż była to biedna dzielnica, przed wejściem zawsze było czysto. To też dziewczynka zdziwiła się, widząc podwórko w ogromnym nieładzie. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je cicho. Usłyszała męskie głosy i kobiecy krzyk, który należał do jej mamy. Mężczyźni rechotali okropnie, a kobieta błagała o litość i płakała. Dziewczynka zajrzała do pokoju, z którego dochodziły odgłosy.

Zauważyła czterech mężczyzn, ze szpiczastymi uszami, i tatuażami na twarzach, którzy stali w kręgu i robili coś jej mamie. Wtedy nie wiedziała co robią, jednak parę lat później dowiedziała się, że jej matka była gwałcona.

Gdy zaspokoili swoje potrzeby, jeden z elfów wyciągnął sztylet i przyłożył go do szyi płaczącej kobiety.

-Mów, gdzie jest ten bachor. Komuś na tym bardzo zależy.

-Nie mam żadnego dziecka-łkała kobieta.

-Z zaufanego źródła wiemy, że jednak je masz – warknął elf

-N-nie żyje, zaraza go nie zachowała – jęknęła kobieta, próbując cofnąć się przed ostrzem, które przecięło jej skórę.

-Jeżeli mówi prawdę, to … - zaczął jeden z elfów.

-Jeżeli mówi prawdę, to nie będzie zapłaty!-ryknął na niego elf, trzymający sztylet na gardle kobiety. -A skoro nie będzie zapłaty, to ta kurwa nie jest nam już potrzebna.

Elf podniósł kobietę ze stołu i jednym, sprawnym ruchem poderżnął jej gardło, a potem rzucił jej dogorywające ciało na ziemię. Wkoło pełno było krwi.

Cath stała jak sparaliżowana. Wiedziała, że jeżeli nie ucieknie i nie schowa się, to śmierć jej matki pójdzie na marne. A jednak, stała i patrzyła jak zaczarowana w rosnącą na podłodze kałużę krwi.

Elf, który zabił Mary Ann, wytarł z pogardą sztylet o jej spódnicę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Zauważył dziecko, które patrzyło na niego wielkimi, żółtymi oczyma. Złapał je za sukienkę i uniósł do góry.

-No proszę, proszę. Mamy zgubę.

Dziecko widziało krew swojej matki, na dłoniach elfa. Jego piękne, ogromne oczy patrzyły na nią z pobłażaniem, a przystojna twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, który przypominał uśmiech.

W tamtym momencie Cath straciła przytomność, a gdy się obudziła, wkoło niej leżały cztery spalone ciała. Dziecko nie wytrzymało smrodu spalonego, elfiego mięsa i zwymiotowało, po czym skuliło się w kącie i zaczęło płakać. Nie wiedziała, co robić, wszystko ją bolało, nic nie pamiętała. Wpadła w półsen, w którym wszystko było jak dawniej, mama żyła i były szczęśliwe.

Z tego dziwnego letargu przebudził ją miły, znajomy głos. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Malcolma Hawke'a.

-Wujku – wyszeptała i zemdlała ponownie.

Gdy znów się obudziła, leżała w ciepłym, czystym łóżku, a wkoło niej stało troje czarnowłosych dzieci, przyglądających się jej z niemałą ciekawością.

-Błee- powiedział chłopiec, gdy Cath wbiła w niego wzrok – ona oczy jak stary Mruczek, ten który mnie ostatnio podrapał!

-Zamknij się, Carver – warknęła na niego dość wysoka dziewczyna, o przejmujących, błękitnych oczach.-Jestem Vivienne, to jest Bethany, a ten bezczelny bachor, to mój brat, Carver. Podobno jesteś naszą kuzynką?

* * *

><p>-Hej - usłyszała Cath tuż nad swoim uchem – żyjesz?<p>

Niski głos elfa i ciepły oddech, który owiał jej kark, sprawiły, że dziewczyna drgnęła, wyrwana ze świata wspomnień.

-Um, zamyśliłam się – mruknęła maginia, odkładając pudło na miejsce- Jesteś głodny?

-Jak wilk – elf uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

-Więc zaraz coś wymyślę – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko do elfa i wzięła się do pracy.


	5. Powracająca przeszłość cz1

-Twoje włosy są rude.

Kath podniosła głowę znad opasłego woluminu, nieco wystraszona nagłym pojawieniem się elfa. Fenris przyglądał jej się w skupieniu, beztrosko oparty o framugę drzwi prowadzących do niewielkiego ogrodu, znajdującego się na tyłach posiadłości. Zachodzące słońce odbijało się w jego wypolerowanej zbroi, nadając jej kolor świeżej krwi. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do przerwanego niespodziewanie tekstu, ignorując jego pytanie.

Fenris spojrzał na opasłe tomisko, które maginia trzymała w dłoniach. Była to niewątpliwie księga prawiąca o magii, co zdradzał tajemniczy tytuł: _„Wpływ magii na środowisko naturalne i rozmnażanie gigas cochlea"_

-Co to są, do cholery, _gigas cochlea_?

-Roździki olbrzymie – odpowiedziała bez namysłu Kath, nadal zatopiona w ustępach księgi.

Elf uniósł jedną brew do góry, przestąpił z nogi na nogę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Dziewczyna z rezygnacją odłożyła księgę, westchnęła ciężko, zdradzając swoje niezadowolenie i spojrzała w oczy elfa. Po prawie miesiącu wspólnego mieszkania mogła bez strachu patrzeć w zielone oczy Fenrisa, a nawet rozmawiać z nim bez żadnego skrępowania.

-To są takie ogromne, mające prawie dwa metry długości, ślimaki. Mają wielkie i ostre kły. Na szczęście są roślinożerne, chociaż w obronie własnej potrafią być niebezpieczne. Ich śluz wykorzystywany jest w naparach miłosnych, jako silny środek uspokajający. Występują jedynie na obszarach bagnistych i w samych sercach puszcz, więc ciężko je znaleźć, a ich śluz jest na wagę złota.

-Środek uspokajający? Po co w naparach miłosnych stosuje się środki uspokajające?

-Hm, ciekawe pytanie, ale odpowiedź na nie jest bardzo złożona. Jak działa napój miłosny, zapewne wiesz. Osoba, która go wypiję, zakochuje się w pierwszej osobie, którą ujrzy. Dlatego też należy być bardzo ostrożnym. Czasami zdarzało się, że do kręgu trafiały osobniki, bez pamięci zakochane w mabari. To był bardzo ciekawy widok. - Kath zachichotała – ale wracając do twojego pytania. Pomimo iż w naszej krwi buzuje silny napar miłosny, nasze oczy i umysł są jak najbardziej sprawne. Zanim jeszcze dodawano składniki otępiające do napojów miłosnych, zdarzało się, że ludzie byli rozdarci, pomiędzy tym, co dyktowało im serce, a tym, co podpowiadał rozum. Nie byłbyś spokojny, gdybyś ujrzał przed sobą kobietę, którą można zakwalifikować do, hm, jakby to ująć, osoby o urodzie Hurloka, a twoje serce mówiłoby ci, że jest to ta jedyna osoba, którą masz wielbić, kochać i padać jej do stóp. Czy jakieś jeszcze pytania Cię nurtują, elfie? Jestem do usług.

Fenris przyglądał się w skupieniu maginii. W świetle zachodzącego słońca jej oczy miały barwę złota. Przypominała mu małego, dzikiego, rudego kota, po którym nie wiadomo, czego się spodziewać.

-Twoje włosy...-zaczął elf, jednak dziewczyna przerwała mu machnięciem ręki.

-Po ojcu – odpowiedziała pospiesznie. Odwróciła wzrok od elfa i zapatrzyła się na tarczę zachodzącego słońca. Fenris zmieszał się nieco. Chciał zapytać o jej rodzinę, ale wiedział, że nie uzyska żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale ciągnęło go do niej. Szukał jej towarzystwa, zadając jej bezsensowne pytania, czasem szukał zwady, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak marszczy gniewnie czoło, chociaż jej oczy zachowywały wtedy kpiący wyraz.

-Masz zamiar tam tak stać, jak kat nad biedną duszą, czy usiądziesz obok i napijesz się ze mną? - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ku niemu butelkę całkiem przyzwoitego wina i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie – nie gryzę. No, może czasem, ale to raczej nagroda, niż kara.

Fenris wziął z jej ręki butelkę i usiadł obok dziewczyny. Wypił potężny łyk i poczuł jak trunek pali jego gardło żywym ogniem. Nie, to nie było wino, na co mogłaby wskazywać butelka.

Elf parsknął i zakaszlał, krzywiąc się okropnie. Kath spojrzała na niego i zaśmiała się.

-Powinnam cię była uprzedzić, że to whiskey. Wybacz, na trzeźwo nie da się czytać tej księgi, a do wyboru miałam jedynie rozprawę na temat życia i świętości Andrasty, którą podarował mi Sebastian, w nadziei, że się nawrócę i ze śpiewem na ustach pobiegnę do Kręgu i złoże się w ich dobre, delikatne ręce. O stokroć wolę kilkunastostronicowy opis godów olbrzymich ślimaków i ich sposób wychowywania potomstwa. - Kath umilkła i popatrzyła na elfa. Wzięła butelkę, którą Fenris postawił na trawię i napiła się. Obydwoje siedzieli w ciszy. Kath wyciągnęła się na trawie i patrzyła na przesuwające się leniwie chmury. Gdy po parunastu minutach ciszy, elf wreszcie się odezwał, nie wiedziała, czy to jej wyobraźnia, czy pytanie zadane zostało w rzeczywistości. Alkohol podrażnił jego struny głosowe, przez co głos Fenrisa był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zazwyczaj.

-Opowiedz mi o Kręgu.

-Nie było mi tam źle.

-Więc czemu uciekłaś? - ton jego głosu był nad wyraz spokojny, nie zdradzał żadnych gwałtownych uczuć.

-Nie miałam wyboru – dziewczyna zakryła twarz dłońmi, jakby chciała uchronić się przed wspomnieniami – w Kręgu wybuchło powstanie, Ci, którzy nie dołączyli do magów krwi, zginęli. Ja...udało mi się uciec, z pomocą pewnego templariusza. On mnie wyprowadził, kazał uciekać jak najdalej, żeby mnie nie znaleźli, dał mi mapę Kirkwall, powiedział gdzie znaleźć ludzi, którzy mogą mi pomóc, a potem wrócił, żeby walczyć. Nie wiem nawet, czy żyje. Potem nadeszła Plaga. Udało mi się ukryć i jakoś ją przeżyć, chociaż nie było to wcale łatwe zadanie.

-Dlaczego nie wróciłaś, kiedy sprawy w Kręgu się rozwiązały?

-Chciałam, ale wydarzyło się coś... Nie mogę o tym wrócić. Zabiliby mnie, gdybym wróciła. Pozostała mi jedynie ucieczka.

Dziewczyna wstała.

-Niedługo zjawi się tu Vivienne, mamy iść do Wisielca. - Wyszła, pozostawiając elfa w zamyśleniu.

* * *

><p>Nie przejmowali się tym, że ich zachowanie było bardzo głośne. Kath trzymała butelkę kiepskiej whiskey i szła tyłem, opowiadając kawały i wywijając przy tym rękoma jak opętana. Izabela raz za razem wybuchała gromkim śmiechem i przekrzykiwała się z maginią kłócąc się dla żartu. Anders szedł spokojnie, obejmując w pasie chwiejącą się Vivienne. Z całej grupy, ona i Merill miały najsłabsze głowy i źle znosiły stan upojenia alkoholowego. Fenris szedł nieco z tyłu, dziwnie rozdrażniony. Przegrał dziś z Varrickiem sporą sumkę i nie było mu wcale do śmiechu.<p>

-I wtedy mówię do niego – wykrzyknęła Kath, potykając się i rozkładając szeroko ręce – Ależ, panie barmanie, wcale nie jestem zbyt pijana, jeżeli pan chcę, stanę na jednej nodze i dotknę palcem nosa i udowodnię, że jestem na tyle trzeźwa, że mogę jeszcze pić! - Maginia zademonstrowała z gracją pijaka, jak staje na jednej nodze i dotyka palcem nosa. Tylko łut szczęścia spowodował, że nie runęła, jak długa. Wszyscy, wyłączając Fenrisa, który pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Dziewczyna, zadowolona z siebie wyszczerzyła się od ucha do ucha, wychyliła do końca butelkę i czknęła. Już miała zacząć kolejną anegdotkę, gdy za swoimi plecami usłyszała rozkazujący ton:

-Magu Kath Hawke ! - Anders tylko syknął niewyraźnie „Templariusz", a Fenris momentalnie sięgnął dłonią po miecz, zawieszony na jego plecach. Kath mimowolnie wyprostowała się i odpowiedziała, drżącym głosem, odwracając się w stronę dochodzącego glosu:

-Mag Kath Hawke melduje się, Templariuszu...o kurwa. Cullen!

Obydwoje stali naprzeciwko siebie, niepewni, co powinni zrobić. Maginia wypuściła z dłoni pustą butelkę i bez namysłu rzuciła mu się na szyję. Zawdzięczała mu życie i miała u niego dług wdzięczności. Żył. Powinna była uciekać, skryć się, sama nie wiedziała, co powinna. Odsunęła się od niego, zawstydzona swoją reakcją. Cullen miał na sobie strój kapitana, musiał więc awansować. Patrzyła na niego w skupieniu. Bruzdy na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, dodając mu tym samym stanowczości i męskości. Zastanawiała się, co dokładnie zdarzyło się w Kręgu i jaki wpływ wywarło na zawsze nieśmiałego i lubiącego magów Cullena. Chciała go o to zapytać, jednak wiedziała, że nie jest to odpowiednia pora. Jej pytanie mogłoby wywołać odzew z jego strony, poruszyć wspomnienia z ucieczki, o których nie chciała pamiętać. Nie wiedziała, czego ma się spodziewać. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że templariusz może zażądać, aby ta wróciła do Kręgu. Jednak, pomimo jego dobrych chęci nie mogła tego zrobić. Zabiliby są, albo wyciszyli. Sama nie wiedziała, co byłoby gorsze. Dłoń templariusza sięgnęła w stronę włosów Kath. Pociągnął ją za warkocz i uśmiechnął się.

-Twoje włosy są jak znak rozpoznawczy. Jeżeli nie chcesz mieć kłopotów, powinnaś je zakrywać, Kitty.

-Masz mnie w swojej mocy, Cullen, ale możesz oczekiwać posłuszeństwa jedynie z mojej strony. Moich przyjaciół musisz zostawić w spokoju. - W zasadzie dopiero teraz sobie o nich przypomniała. Cała piątka stała i przyglądała się tej scenie w skupieniu. Vivienne nawet ocknęła się na tyle, aby zdawać sobie sprawę z nieciekawej sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Izabela i Fenris trzymali dłonie blisko broni, by w razie potrzeby szybko zaatakować. Anders miał zaciśnięte wargi i z uwagą obserwował kapitana templariuszy, zaś Merill niepewnie opierała się na kosturze, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą począć. Nie ufali mu i nieco zabolało to Kath. Jednak nie znali go tak dobrze, jak ona. Mimo iż nie widzieli się od tak dawna, wiedziała, że Cullen nie zrobi jej krzywdy, a co za tym idzie, pozostawi w spokoju jej przyjaciół.

-Hm, jestem ciekaw, jak daleko sięga ta moc, którą mi przypisujesz. Z tego, co wiem, raczej ciężko było zmusić Cię do czegoś, na co aktualnie nie miałaś ochoty. Zazwyczaj po nieudanej perswazji, trzeba było używać siły...

Kath przerwała mu, a jej twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

-Przecież zawsze byłam niczym owca, która posłusznie idzie za pasterzem. Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić.

-Widocznie – zaśmiał się templariusz – Nie spodziewałem się, że Cię tu spotkam, chociaż miałem pewne nikłe nadzieję, gdy dowiedziałem się, że w mieście przebywa pewna panna o tym samym nazwisku co twoje. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy to zbieg okoliczności. Nigdy nie opowiadałaś o swojej rodzinie...

-O wielu rzeczach nie opowiadałam, panie kapitanie.

-Tak. Sądzę, że musimy porozmawiać. - Widząc, że Kath chcę już coś wtrącić, przerwał jej ruchem dłoni – nie teraz. Czy jeżeli wyślę wiadomość czysto służbową do serah Hawke, to mogę liczyć na to, że ją otrzymasz? - Cullen wpatrywał się intensywnie w twarz rudej maginii.

-Tak. Chociaż nie myśl, że może ona przetrzymywać w swoim domu jakiegokolwiek zbiega...

-Nie – odparł z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem Cullen – nigdy nie posądziłbym bohaterki Kirkwall o przechowywanie w swojej posiadłości niebezpiecznej, zbiegłej apostatki, tak samo, jak mogę powiedzieć, iż daną niebezpieczną apostatkę ostatni raz widziałem, jeszcze przed problemami w Kręgu...

-Tak. Będę więc czekać na wiadomość, panie kapitanie. - Kath skłoniła się lekko templariuszowi, a on odwzajemnił ukłon i odszedł, znikając w jednej z krętych uliczek Dolnego Miasta. Maginia patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, aż wreszcie odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciół, przeprosiła ich za kłopot i niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim się znaleźli z jej winy i odeszła. Fenris zauważył tylko, że nie idzie na pewno w stronę jego posiadłości. Zastanawiał się, gdzie dziewczyna pójdzie i co zrobi, jednak za głupotę uznał pójście za nią. Przyjaciele, w ciszy, rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę.


	6. Powracająca przeszłość cz2

_Nieco się rozpisałam, nie wiem, czy w ogóle będzie to jako-tako spójne. Przez długi, długi czas chodziło mi to po głowie, nim to napisałam. Muszę przyznać, że zerwałam nieco z kanonami postaci, jednak musicie wybaczyć zarówno mi, jak i im to drobne szaleństwo. Każdemu może się zdarzyć, czyż nie?_

* * *

><p>Jakiś dziwny, niepojęty dla niej rodzaj pasji wyzierał z jego jasnobrązowych oczu. Kath drżącymi dłońmi chwyciła filiżankę z herbatą i napiła się, parząc sobie tym samym język gorącym napojem. Cullen przyglądał jej się bez słowa, z sardonicznym uśmiechem. Maginia zastanawiała się, jaką wiedzę na jej temat posiada kapitan. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mógł mieć wgląd w akta, których nie znał, będąc zwykłym, prostym templariuszem.<p>

-Opowiedz mi o swojej ucieczce, Kath.

Gdy spotkała go prawie tydzień temu, na pustych ulicach Kirkwall, myślała, że on jest jej wybawieniem, starym przyjacielem, który powrócił, aby wlać w jej samotne życie trochę koloru i dawnego szczęścia. O, głupia nadziejo, jakże się myliła!

Nie mogąc znieść jego sarkastycznego tonu, maginia gwałtownie uniosła się z fotela.

-Wiesz o wszystkim, czyż nie? - syknęła, z impetem kładąc rozpostarte dłonie na stole, wywracając tym samym filiżankę, która z hukiem upadła na podłogę, rozbijając się – Dlaczego więc nie powiedziałeś o tym jeszcze bohaterce Kirkwall, hm? Przecież masz wolną drogę, powiedz _czym_ jest jej kochana kuzynka, dlaczego zakon z takim zapamiętaniem ją ściga! Nie chodzi przecież o dwóch głupich templariuszy, do cholery, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz, kapitanie! Przestań wreszcie udawać i ujawnij swoje zasrane karty! Mam dość ukrywania się, wyczekiwania, ciągłego napięcia. Zakończ to, albo daj mi spokój!

-Twoje pojęcie spokoju jest chwilowe – warknął na nią Cullen- Oni mają twoje filakterium i chociażbyś schowała się pod ziemię i tak cię wreszcie znajdą. Nie zniszczysz całego zakonu. Prędzej czy później dostaną to, na czym im zależy.

-Mogę się udać do Tevinter – Kath przeczesała drżącą dłonią włosy. Była bliska płaczu, jednak starała się powstrzymać mimowolnie napływające do oczu łzy.

-Ile czasu zajmie potężnym magistrom zauważenie, _czym_ jesteś? Wróć do Kręgu. Może uda mi się jakoś załagodzić ich złość...

-N-nie mogę – jęknęła maginia, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Drżała. Wspomnienia, zagrzebane w głębi jej pamięci, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Obrazy, które nie raz widziała w koszmarach, zyskały wyrazistość, jakby zdarzyły się wczoraj.

-Egoistko – krzyknął Cullen – jakże ślepy kiedyś byłem, głupi! Zawsze taka sama – jedynie twoje dobro się liczy! To, że wciągnęłaś w to niewinnych, jest nieważne. Ilu ludzi musi jeszcze przez ciebie zginąć, abyś mogła to skończyć?! Jak wiele niewinnych dusz zabierze Stwórca, zanim spojrzysz prawdzie w oczy?! Jesteś potworem, ukrytym pod maską ślicznej, niewinnej buzi. Ilu jeszcze okłamiesz, zwiedziesz? Ilu umrze za Ciebie, aby zaspokoić twoją rządzę krwi? Czy wiesz, jak to jest cierpieć przez godziny, które zdają się być tygodniami? Widzieć śmierć twoich bliskich, jedynych przyjaciół? Tylko modlitwa i pewność, że postąpiłem słusznie, pomagając Ci uciec, sprawiły, że nie zwariowałem! Jednak Oni nie są głupi! Mamili mnie obrazami, tak jakby znali każdą część mojej duszy! Najskrytsze marzenia stawały się namacalne, tak bardzo rzeczywiste! Sam Stwórca jedynie wie, jak bliscy złamania mnie byli! Jednak nie poddałem się, chroniłem wiedzę, którą posiadałem, niczym największego skarbu. Myślałem, że postąpisz słusznie, że gdy wszystko ucichnie, powrócisz do Kręgu, ale ty wykorzystałaś okazję i uciekłaś! - Cullen wstał i powoli podszedł do Kath. Chwycił dłonie, którymi zakrywała twarz i zdjął je gwałtownie. Uniósł jej twarz, aby spojrzała mu w oczy. - Czy nigdy nie myślałaś o tym, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś umarła? - W jego jasnobrązowych oczach czaiło się dziwne szaleństwo, które przerażało maginię. Łzy mimowolnie spływały jej po policzkach. Chciała spuścić wzrok, jednak nie mogła.

-Mogłem Cię zabić – szepnął jej do ucha kapitan – uwolniłbym świat od potwora, którym jesteś.

Dziewczyna szarpnęła się gwałtownie, jednak uścisk Cullena był silny. Przełknęła łzy, dławiące jej gardło i jęknęła, ledwo słyszalnym łamiącym się głosem:

-Puść mnie.

Nieśmiała fascynacja, którą niegdyś żywił do niej Cullen, zamieniła się w chorą, despotyczną chęć posiadania. Kapitan patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa puścił ją i stanął do niej tyłem.

-Nie zdradzę jak na razie twojej obecności tutaj, Kath. Jeżeli jednak otrzymam odpowiednie rozkazy, będę zmuszony się do nich zastosować, bez słowa sprzeciwu. - Jego głos nie był już pełen pasji, jak wcześniej. Był spokojny, chociaż może trochę zawiedziony. - Uznam, iż nie widziałem Cię, a nasze spotkaniu tutaj nigdy nie miało miejsca. Żegnam, magu.

Kath wyszła bez słowa pożegnania. Nogi trzęsły jej się niczym galareta, oczy miała zaczerwienione od płaczu. Spojrzała na jaśniejący nad miastem księżyc. Musiało być dobrze po północy, mimo to noc była gorąca, powietrze zaś ciężkie, że nie było czym oddychać. Żaden lekki powiew nie zakłócał spokoju miasta. Kath wydawało się, że ciemność pochłania każdy, najcichszy nawet odgłos. Cisza przed burzą. Zbliżał się sztorm i dziewczyna czuła to na całym ciele. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak długo on potrwa.

* * *

><p>Fenris zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka. Nie wiedział, czy wrzask który usłyszał był wytworem jego wyobraźni, czy odgłosem wywołanym przez burzę, szalejącą za oknem. Dopiero huk dobiegający z pokoju Kath upewnił go, że coś jest nie tak. Elf szybko udał się do niej i cicho otworzył drzwi.<p>

Jasny blask świecy oświetlał pokój i klęczącą na podłodze dziewczynę. Włosy miała rozpuszczone, wijące się nieuporządkowanymi pasmami na twarzy, niczym rude, niesforne węże. Elf pierwszy raz widział ją w rozpuszczonych włosach. Były niesamowicie długie, gęstą, miedzianą kotarą okalały całą jej postać nadając jej mityczny wręcz wygląd, jakiejś dawnej, nieznanej już nikomu bogini. Fenris patrzył jak zaczarowany na krew, plamiącą podłogę, ściekającą z jej jasnych, długich palców. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny zapach, pomieszany z jakąś jeszcze słodką wonią, dotąd mu nie znaną. Kath niezdarnie zbierała rozbite szkła. Elf widział, jak małe, bezbarwne kawałki wbijają się głęboko w jej ciało, nie powodowało to jednak żadnej reakcji na dziewczynie. Uparcie trwała nadal w swojej bezsensownej pracy. Fenris poruszył się cicho i zrobił krok w jej stronę, niepewny, co ma dalej począć. Targały nim dwa sprzeczne uczucia, aby uciec, bądź zostać. Nie wiedział jeszcze jednak, które jest silniejsze, więc trwał tak, utkwiony w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Ruch spowodował, że dziewczyna, obudzona z letargu, uniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na elfa. Twarz miała nienaturalnie bladą, sine, duże kręgi pod oczami powodowały, że jej duże oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe i nabrały dziwnego, pustego wyrazu. W blasku świecy miały przerażający odcień żółci. Elf dopiero teraz zauważył, że po policzkach dziewczyny ściekają łzy. Kath przetarła dłonią twarz, pozostawiając na niej krwawe ślady. Dziewczyna chciała wstać, jednak nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, przez co zachwiała się i byłaby upadła, gdyby nie szybka reakcja elfa. Fenris zaklął szpetnie i najdelikatniej jak potrafił usadził dziewczynę na krawędzi łóżka. Klęknął przed nią i delikatnie wziął jej dłonie w swoje ręce i spojrzał na ich wewnętrzną stronę, badając uważnie, w jakim są stanie. Ich kondycja nie była najlepsza. Wiedział, że maginia mogła użyć magii, aby wyleczyć te niewielkie skaleczenia, jednak domyślał się, że nie wymusi na niej tego. Była jakby nieprzytomna, wydawała się siedzieć tutaj bez żadnego udziału umysłu. Patrzyła pustym wzrokiem na Fenrisa, a jej oczy nie zdradzały żadnych oznak zwykłej inteligencji czy ironii. Elf odłożył delikatnie jej dłonie, nakazał, aby się nie ruszała z miejsca, wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Przygotował miskę, nalał do niej wody, przygotował również niewielkie szczypce i odrobinę alkoholu do przemycia ran. Usiadł obok maginii, położył miskę na swoich kolanach i najdelikatniej jak potrafił obmył jej dłonie z krwi, po czym zajął się wyjmowaniem utkwionych w ciele szkieł. Gdy skończył, polał jej dłonie whiskey, którą znalazł gdzieś w jej pokoju, co wreszcie spowodowało reakcję dziewczyny. Kath wzdrygnęła się, chcąc zabrać swoje dłonie, jednak Fenris trzymał ją mocno za nadgarstki. Widział, jak krew w niewielkiej ilości wypływa ze zranionych miejsc, czuł jej słodki zapach. Miał wrażenie również, że emanuje ona dziwną, jakby magiczną, błękitną poświatą.

-Co się dzieję? – jego głos był stanowczy, jednak nie ostry. Kath spuściła głowę, a włosy zakryły jej twarz. Jedwabiste pasma spłynęły na jego dłonie, łaskocząc je. Dziewczyna splotła swoje palce z jego. Jego ciepła dłoń przyjemnie ogrzewała jej chłodną skórę. Fenris przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił, opierając podbródek na jej głowie. Elf gładził jej włosy, upajając się ich wonią. Czuł, jak jej łzy moczą mu koszulę. Trwali tak jakiś czas, bez słowa. Wreszcie elf usłyszał cichy, drżący głos maginii.

-Czy nie myślałeś nigdy, że lepiej by było, żeby umrzeć?

Elf odsunął się od dziewczyny i uniósł jej podbródek.

-O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

-Jestem potworem, Fenrisie – wyszeptała, łamiącym się głosem – jestem jedynie kłopotem, który najlepiej byłoby usunąć. Wszystko byłoby prostsze beze mnie.

-To, że ściga Cię Zakon, to jeszcze nie taki koniec świata. Tego durnego maga, Andersa, też ścigają, a nie wydaje się, aby się tym zbytnio przejmował.

-Nie rozumiesz – jęknęła – oni nie spoczną, dopóki nie będą mogli mnie znów kontrolować. Jestem prawdziwym potworem, którego nie można opanować. Powinnam się nigdy nie narodzić. Jestem nienaturalna, stanowię zagrożenie dla siebie i moich bliskich.

-Skoro nie rozumiem, to mi wytłumacz.

-Ja… to ciężko wytłumaczyć – jęknęła, odsuwając się od elfa, jednak ich palce nadal były splecione. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech – miałam cztery lata, gdy moja moc się objawiła. Grupa elfów zabiła moją matkę i zapewne chcieli zabić też mnie, ale nie udało im się. W zasadzie nie wiem, co się wtedy stało, bo straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam, wszyscy nie żyli, a nade mną stał mój wuj, a ojciec Viv, Malcolm. Wtedy myślałam, że to przypadek, ale potem dowiedziałam się na swój temat wielu rzeczy.

-Gdy trafiłam do Kręgu, przez długi okres nie umiałam rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia, pomimo iż wuj nauczył mnie kilku przydatnych rzeczy. Moje umiejętności jakby zostały zablokowane, a ja nad niczym nie potrafiłam zapanować. Wszyscy stracili nadzieję i w zasadzie przesądzone było, że zostanę wyciszona, aż wreszcie coś przeskoczyło. To było dziwne, ale mogłam bez żadnego wspomagania i odpoczynku rzucać zaklęcia. Tak, jakby moja mana nie miała końca. Byłam czarą bez dna. Bez przygotowania i zadyszki rzucałam zaklęcia, które zwykle przygotowywali czterej, potężni i doświadczeni magowie. To nie jest normalne, więc zaczęli to zgłębiać. Wiedział o tym Pierwszy Zaklinacz, Komtur i paru jeszcze potężnych magów. Sprawdzali, moją moc, eksperymentowali. Zamknęli mnie w najwyższej części wieży na prawie sześć miesięcy. Nie widziałam wtedy nikogo, oprócz nich. Miałam osiem lat i byłam przerażona, a oni kazali rzucać mi zaklęcia, z którymi problem mają doświadczeni magowie. Badali, czy mogę część swojej many przekazywać innym, jak dalece niewyczerpalna jest moja moc. Moja moc była bez dna, ale moje ciało nie dawało rady. Gdy byłam już na granicy wytrzymałości, coś się stało. Załączył się jakiś dziwny system obronny, który zniszczył szczyt wieży, a gdyby nie zaklęcia ochronne, którymi się otoczyli, zapewne nie uszli by z życiem. Z tego, co wiem, dostałam szału. To było jak ogromny wybuch energii. Znów chcieli mnie wyciszyć, jednak byłam zbyt potężną bronią. Wystarczyło mnie jedynie odpowiednio kontrolować i byłam potężniejsza niczym armia, cenniejsza niż wszystkie klejnoty i całe złoto królestwa… Potem wybuchł bunt. Jakimś prawem buntownicy dowiedzieli się o moich zdolnościach. Chcieli zaciągnąć mnie na swoją stronę, jednak Cullen pomógł mi uciec. On myślał, że wrócę. Ja, tamtej nocy, wiedziałam, że prędzej umrę, niż moja noga znów tam postanie. Nie jestem maszyną, Fenrisie. Nie chcę nikogo zabijać, ani krzywdzić. Tak samo, jak nie chciałam nic zrobić tym templariuszom, ale oni… Chcieli zrobić mi krzywdę – zabrała swoją dłoń i zakryła twarz - Nie wiem dlaczego, ani jak to jest możliwe, ale moja krew to praktycznie czyste lyrium. Boje się, bo nie mogę kontrolować tych napadów szału. Boję się, że skrzywdzę kiedyś kogoś bliskiego. Powinnam odejść stąd, jak najdalej. Powinnam umrzeć.

Elf patrzył na nią w skupieniu. Umysł krzyczał, żeby ją zabić, albo najlepiej uciekać stąd jak najdalej. Jednak on nie mógł się poruszyć. Widział, jak maginia nerwowo skubie palce, wiedział, że płaczę. Od początku wiedział, że łączy ich silna więź, jednak teraz wstążki łączące ich losy zacieśniły się i nieodwracalnie zawiązały. Były twarde niczym diament i w zasadzie nic nie mogło ich zniszczyć. Sam nie wierzył w to, co robił, jednak przytulił do siebie maginię.

-Nie znajdą Cię –szepnął.

-Mają moje filakterium, to tylko kwestia czasu – jęknęła.

-Więc je zniszczymy.

-To nie jest możliwe. Pewnie jest jedną z najlepiej strzeżonych rzeczy w Zakonie.

-Coś wymyślimy.

-To głupie – jęknęła – walka z wiatrakami, bezsensowna i nie do wygrania!

- Kath – elf spojrzał jej w oczy. Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy usłyszała, jak Fenris zwraca się do niej w ten sposób. Spodobał jej się sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jej imię – byłem niewolnikiem. Przez bardzo długi czas myślałem, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku, że życie, które prowadzę, to jedyna możliwa dla mnie droga. Potem jednak spróbowałem. I udało się. Nie mówię, że to jest łatwe. Zmiana naszego życia to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić. Jednak czasem jest potrzebna. Nie jesteś sama. Masz przyjaciół, którzy bez wątpienia Ci pomogą. Gdy nasza przyjaźń nie wystarczy, poszukamy kogoś z większymi wpływami, ale zawsze jest wyjście. I na pewno nie jest nim bezsensowna śmierć. Myślę, że powinnaś porozmawiać ze wszystkimi o tym. Im więcej osób, tym więcej pomysłów. Coś się uda zrobić, na pewno. Jak na razie jednak jesteś bezpieczna tutaj. Gdyby groziło Ci jakieś niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Zakonu, dowiedzielibyśmy się o tym. Teraz powinnaś iść spać – elf wstał. Był zdziwiony własną przemową. Była zupełnie nie w jego stylu, tak, jakby ktoś inny przemawiał za niego. Jednak to był jego głos, wypowiadający te słowa.

Dziewczyna siedziała nadal na brzegu łóżka i bawiła się rąbkiem długiej, męskiej koszuli w którą była ubrana. W zasadzie dopiero teraz elf zauważył, że bezładnie rozwiązane tasiemki ukazują nieco więcej, niż powinny. Nogi miała gołe, widział gęsią skórkę, która się na nich pojawiła. Wyglądała, jakby chciała mu coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wiedziała, jak zacząć.

-Chyba nie boisz się burzy – sarknął elf, przyjmując swój zwykły ton.

-N-nie – jęknęła Kath, nadal mnąc w dłoniach koszulę.

Głośny grzmot zaprzeczał temu zapewnieniu. Maginia podskoczyła wystraszona i zadrżała.

-Więc może koszmary – ta sytuacja powoli zaczynała go bawić.

-Nie!- pisnęła Kath. Zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

-Więc mogę iść? – Fenris uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się lekko. Maginia wyglądała niczym mała, bezbronna dziewczynka. Od dawna jedyne, co w niej widział, to kobieca delikatność i inteligencja. Pomimo tego, co niedawno mu powiedziała, nie umiał wyobrazić jej sobie jako bezwzględną maszynę do zabijania.

-T - tak… Nie! – teraz elf nie wytrzymał. Parsknął śmiechem, jednak za chwilę opanował się i powtórzył swoje pytanie w miarę poważnym tonem.

-Jeśli jesteś zmęczony, to nie będę Cię zatrzymywać, jednak jeśli miałbyś, ym, ochotę, to możemy porozmawiać…

-Tak – elf uśmiechnął się lekko – myślę, że miałbym ochotę.

Rozmawiali długo, po pewnym czasie jednak elf zauważył, że zarówno burza, jak i głos maginii ucichły. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu, a równy oddech łaskotał go w szyję. Siedzieli, oparci o poręcz łóżka. Elf chciał ułożyć wygodniej dziewczynę, nie budząc jej przy tym i cicho odejść. Wcale nie miał na to ochoty, przywykł do ciężaru jej dłoni w swojej, a jej obecność, ciepło i zapach były dla niego nad wyraz przyjemne. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie powinien tutaj pozostać. Przykrył ją lekko i powoli chciał wstać, niechętny, niezdecydowany, gdy usłyszał jej cichy, zaspany głos, mówiący, żeby został. To wystarczyło, żeby rozwiać obawy. Więc został.


	7. Przepaść

_Ostatnio wciąż mi chodzą po głowie, natręci, Kath i Fenris. Domagają się opowiedzenia do końca swojej historii, a ja przez to nie mogę napisać nic innego, więc proszę. Może jak się uda, to do końca roku zakończymy tę historię?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Święto Satinalia było jednym z niewielu dni, gdy w Kirkwall było spokojnie. Przez cały dzień ludzie bawili się, śmiali, pili i oczywiście robili sobie różne psikusy. Fenris zapinał mankiety jasnej koszuli. Czuł się źle bez zbroi i ciężaru miecza na plecach. W tym dniu nikt nie nosił broni, nawet straż miasta. Zabawne było to, że wszyscy się do tego stosowali i nie było żadnych napadów, bijatyk i walk. Elf zapobiegliwie jednak uzbroił się w sztylet, wsuwając go w wysoką cholewkę buta. Fenris poprawił kamizelkę i wziął się za przewiązywanie nadgarstka czerwoną chustką.<p>

-Jesteś już gotowy? – Kath bez ceregieli weszła do pokoju elfa. Spojrzała na jego poczytania z chustką, wzięła ją od niego i sprawnie przewiązała. Spojrzała potem na niego taksującym okiem i poprawiła mu kamizelkę. Wyglądał przystojnie w jasnej koszuli, ciemnozielonej kamizelce, dopasowanych, czarnych spodniach oraz butach z wysoką cholewką. Białe włosy starannie uczesał, chociaż miała ochotę poprawić opadające mu na oczy pasma grzywki. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Widok czerwonej chustki wyprowadził ją nieco z równowagi, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wiedziała, co ona oznacza. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, co łączyło go i jej kuzynkę, Vivienne. Nie, żeby była zazdrosna. Po prostu czuła gdzieś w piersi dziwny ucisk, że nawet dzisiaj elf nie może o tym zapomnieć. To dlatego traktował ją jak młodszą siostrę, którą należy się opiekować. Nie dorastała Vivienne do pięt i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

-Mamy spotkać się z resztą na miejscu o siódmej, więc musimy się nieco pospieszyć, jeśli chcemy zdążyć – dziewczyna stanęła w drzwiach i niecierpliwie machnęła na elfa – chodźże wreszcie.

Fenris musiał przyznać, że wyglądała ślicznie. Wokół głowy miała koronę z warkocza z wplecionymi weń wiosennymi kwiatami, zaś reszta włosów, wijącymi, nieujarzmionymi pasmami plątały się na jej plecach. Bladozielona suknia z dopasowanym stanem dodawała blasku miedzianemu odcieniowi włosów, zaś czarne, wiązane trzewiki na obcasach dodały jej kilku centymetrów, dzięki czemu była prawie na równi z ramieniem elfa. Dziewczyna, niczym urokliwa nimfa, pląsała wkoło elfa całą drogę do miejsca, w którym miała odbyć się zabawa. Oczarowała go jej młodzieńcza pasja, sposób, w jaki żyła chwilą. Odkąd wyjawiła mu tajemnice swojej przeszłości, zdawała się być weselsza, bardziej uśmiechnięta, żywsza. Była dla niego niczym siostra, przyjaciel, któremu mógł powiedzieć wszystko. Musiał ją chronić za wszelką cenę. To był jego obowiązek i nie mógł zawieść.

Wkoło było słychać skoczną muzykę i śmiech. Nogi same rwały się Kath do tańca. W tłumie ludzi dojrzała swoich przyjaciół i pomachała im energicznie. Pociągnęła Fenrisa mocno za nadgarstek.

Fenris siedział i pił kolejne, gorzkie piwo. Przyglądał się pląsającej do skocznej muzyki Kath. Tańczyła z Sebastianem. Elf zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna świetnie bawi się kosztem księcia i kokietuje go najlepiej, jak potrafi. Poznał to po rumieńcu na twarzy chłopca, oraz ledwo dostrzegalnym, ironicznym uśmiechu maginii. Fenris dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak młoda dziewczyna działa na otoczenie. Zwracała na siebie uwagę i przyciągała wzrok mężczyzn niczym magnez. Każdy, kogo mijała w skocznym tańcu, odwracał głowę w jej stronę. Gdy uśmiechała się, każdy mimowolnie się uśmiechał. Jej urok osobisty był potężniejszy niż niejedno zaklęcie.

Po skończonym tańcu, dziewczyna zaciągnęła Sebastiana do stolika, gdzie siedział Fenris, Varric i Anders. Izabela, Vivienne oraz Merill udały się do baru po piwo dla zebranych.

-Mogę się napić? – nie czekając na przyzwolenie, Kath sięgnęła po kufel elfa i pociągnęła solidny łyk, po czym usiadła ciężko obok Tevinterczyka – Sebastian jest doprawdy cudownym tancerzem – zachichotała, widząc rumieniącego się księcia.

-A ty, Fenrisie, nie tańczysz? – Kath przysunęła się do elfa i odstawiła przed nim prawie pusty kufel.

-Nie.

-Oh, nie chcesz, czy nie umiesz – dziewczyna zabawnie wydęła wargi.

-Nie chcę – burknął elf, spoglądając na dno swojego praktycznie pustego kufla.

-Ponurak – burknęła, przedrzeźniając elfa, Kath. – Dobrze, idę poszukać dziewczyn – Kath udała się w stronę baru. Elf odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

Nikogo nie zaniepokoił długi czas nieobecności Kath, pomimo iż reszta wyprawy dawno już się pojawiła. Fenris rozglądał się w tłumie, szukając jej intensywnie, jednak nie mógł się niczego dopatrzeć. Wstał wreszcie i powolnym krokiem zaczął przemierzać plac. Wreszcie zauważył ją. Stała naprzeciwko Kapitana Templariuszy i zdawała się być bardzo zmieszana. I przerażona. Cullen wyciągnął w stronę maginii dłoń, a ona niechętnie przyjęła ją i zaczęli tańczyć. Fenris obserwował ich uważnie. Kath wydawała się zmieszana i niechętna, prawie nie odzywała się do Kapitana , a wzrok miała utkwiony gdzieś w dal. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Cullen trzymał dłoń w pasie maginii. Tak samo nie odpowiadał mu wzrok, jaki w nią wbijał. Miał wrażenie, jakby templariusz uważał ją za swoją własność. Widział strach w oczach dziewczyny, chęć ucieczki. Taniec się skończył, a templariusz nie puszczał jej dłoni. Widział, jak przeraźliwie pragnie ona ucieczki, ale jednocześnie nie wie jak na to zrobić. Podszedł do nich szybko, stanął za plecami Cullena i najbardziej radosnym, oraz podpitym głosem, jaki umiał udawać, krzyknął:

-Odbijany! – wyjął dłoń Kath z ręki templariusza i oddalił się, pomimo wyraźnej chęci sprzeciwu Kapitana. Muzyka, która rozbrzmiała, była o wiele spokojniejsza, niż do tej pory. Elf bez słowa poprowadził dziewczynę jak najdalej od niezadowolonego Cullena. Tańczyli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

-Więc? – zaczął elf, patrząc na czubek głowy maginii.

-Ah, tak, dziękuję – bąknęła dziewczyna.

-Nie chciałem podziękowań. Chyba wam nie przeszkodziłem?

-Nie. - jej głos był niego zbyt piskliwy, przerażony.

-Czy on Cię prześladuje – jego głos był szorstki – mam coś z tym zrobić?

-Myślałam, że nie umiesz tańczyć.

-Umiem. Danarius kiedyś stwierdził, że byłoby zabawnie mnie nauczyć, chociaż i tak tej wiedzy nigdy miałem nie wykorzystać, a ty starasz się zmienić temat.

-Nie chcę o tym mówić, a ty powinieneś zająć się własnymi uczuciami. Viv ostatnio nie układa się z Andersem, myślę, że miałbyś szansę.

-O czym ty mówisz?! – warknął elf.

-Nie jestem ślepa, ani głupia, elfie. Gdyby nic nie było na rzeczy, to nie nosiłbyś wciąż tak zażarcie tego okropnego, brudnego kawałka szmaty.

-To nic nie znaczy, a z resztą, nie powinno Cię to obchodzić! Jesteś zazdrosna?

-Ja – parsknęła maginia – w życiu. Po prostu mam już dość, że patrzysz na nią niczym głodny na kawałek chleba. Niedobrze mi się robi na ten widok. Poza tym, to samo mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie. Jesteś zazdrosny o Kapitana Templariuszy? – parsknęła i zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

-Mam dość – warknął elf – jesteś nie do zniesienia.

-Wzajemnie – parsknęła maginia. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zostawiając elfa samego, wśród tańczących par.

* * *

><p>Kath obudziła się wcześnie. Minął tydzień od ich kłótni, a ona nie widziała elfa ani razu. Podobno wykonywał jakieś zadanie z Vivienne, jednak maginia miała wrażenie, że on po prostu jej unika. Kath zeszła po schodach na dół, w stronę wyjścia do ogrodu. Czuła się samotnie, w ogromnej, pustej posiadłości. Brakowało jej głosu Fenrisa, jego uśmiechu i wspólnych przekomarzań. Wiedziała, że przesadziła wtedy, w święto Satinalia. Chciała przeprosić, jednak nie miała okazji, gdyż elf po prostu zniknął. Zapadł się pod ziemię. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały jej spać.<p>

Kath weszła do kuchni i wlała sobie mleka do kubka. Wypiła je jednym tchem. Dziś postanowiła potrenować. Od dawna tego nie robiła, a wiedziała, że ruch i świeże powietrze dobrze jej zrobią. Zmęczenie nie pozwoli myśleć i zadręczać się.

Drzwi obok spiżarni prowadziły na tyły domu. Rezydencje w Kirkwall posiadały niewielkie ogrody, osłonięte bujnymi i wysokimi krzewami przed zgiełkiem miasta. Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i wzięła głęboki wdech. Od słodkiego zapachu kwiatów aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki jeden z trzech kijów przeznaczonych do ćwiczeń. Wiedziała, że nie raz Fenris tutaj trenował. Rozpoczęła rozgrzewkę. Chwilę zajęło jej, nim złapała odpowiedni rytm. Zawsze lubiła wysiłek fizyczny. Nie raz ćwiczyła pod czujnym okiem Cullena. Czasami lepszą metodą było zdzielenie kogoś kosturem przez łeb, niż używanie zaklęć. Dawało to na pewno pewien element zaskoczenia. Ćwiczyła długo, bez wytchnienia. Zmęczone mięśnie jedynie motywowały ją do dalszego wysiłku.

Kath nie zauważyła, że Fenris stanął w drzwiach wychodzących na ogród. Przyglądał jej się w skupieniu i musiał przyznać, że była całkiem szybka. Ruchy miała lekkie, energiczne, jej taniec był hipnotyzujący. Styl walki, który obrała, nie był w stanie na pewno nikogo zabić, ale skutecznie ogłuszyć. Dziewczyna ubrana była w obcisłą, jasną koszulę, związaną w pasie skórzanym paskiem, a krótkie, dopasowane spodnie nie utrudniały ruchów. Nie miała na nogach butów. Elf podziwiał grację, z jaką stawiała kroki. Była dobrze wyszkolona. Musiała mieć naprawdę niezłego nauczyciela. Wiedział, że nikt nie był w stanie sam nauczyć się tak poprawnych kontr i sparowań. Cicho, żeby nie rozproszyć maginii, elf zdjął ciężką zbroję, karwasze i buty. Chwycił pewnie w prawą dłoń kij i zamachnął się nim, układając go dobrze w dłoni. Ciepłe promienie słońca przyjemnie ogrzewały jego nagą pierś, wprawiając elfa w dobry nastrój. Bez wysiłku wkomponował się w taniec Kath, krzyżując z nią kije. Drewno z głuchym odgłosem uderzyło o siebie, a oczy maginii zrobiły się okrągłe, niczym dwa spodki. Elf uniósł kącik ust go góry i zmrużył oczy.

-Wyzywasz mnie? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Walcz, nie wdawaj się w dyskusję – odparł elf i zaatakował.

Dziewczyna odparowała atak i skierowała koniec kija w odsłonięty bok elfa. Walka rozpoczęła się na dobre. Fenris miał sporą przewagę, wynikającą doświadczenia, siły oraz szybkości, którą nadawały mu znaki z lyrium, jednak Kath walczyła zacięcie, wykorzystując wszelkie nadarzające się okazje, aby osiągnąć nawet minimalną przewagę. Wiedziała, że elf się hamuje, nie wykorzystywał całej swojej siły i umiejętności, gdyż nie miałaby wtedy żadnych szans. Dlatego też ona nie używała żadnych magicznych sztuczek, które mogłyby jej dać nieco przewagi. Zmęczenie jednak wzięło nad nią górę. Przez własną nieuwagę dała sobie wybić kij z dłoni i podciąć się, aż upadła na plecy. Koniec jego kija wymierzony był w jej szyję.

-Wygrałeś – maginia uniosła w poddańczym geście dłonie i wzruszyła ramionami. Elf odsunął jej koniec kija od gardła i podał jej dłoń. Cath wykorzystała jego nieuwagę oraz radość ze zwycięstwa i pociągnęła go na ziemię, odsuwając się jednocześnie, aby nie upadł na nią. Unieruchomiła mu dłonie jego własną bronią. Widziała pot na jego twarzy, jego pierś unosiła się w górę i w dół w przyspieszonym oddechu. Wielkie, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią w skupieniu. Uśmiechał się lekko, zaskoczony tym nieoczekiwanym obrotem sprawy. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, wciągała w nozdrza rozgrzany zapach jego ciała. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy elf uniósł się trochę, zbliżając swoje usta do jej policzka. Jego wargi praktycznie dotykały jej ucha.

-Więc używasz podstępu, lisico – dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i puściła broń, uwalniając tym samym dłonie elfa.

-Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie daje się zaskoczyć i nie traci skupienia. Nieważne, czy walczy z wrogiem czy z przyjacielem – jej głos łamał się, nie mogła nad nim zapanować.

-Więc wygrałaś. – jego głos był cichy, pieszczotliwy i głęboki. Usta elfa muskały jej ucho, gdy mówił. Po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz. Elf wykorzystał chwilę słabości maginii i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się nad nią. Był pobudzony, rozkojarzony, niepewny. Ostatnio za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się przy rudej maginii, towarzyszyło mu to dziwne uczucie niepewności. Starał się jej unikać najlepiej, jak potrafił, jednak nie umiał się uwolnić. Tęsknił za nią i pragnął być przy niej, a teraz, wiedziony tęsknotą, stał nad przepaścią i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Był bliski skoczenia w dół, zrobienia czegoś, co nie miałoby odwrotu. Czekał aż słowo sprzeciwu padnie z jej ust, aż wykona niewielki, odpychający go gest. Jednak ona leżała pod nim z zamglonymi oczyma, chętna i oddana. Starał sobie wmówić, że łączy ich jedynie braterska miłość, przyjaźń i zrozumienie, jednak wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Teraz miał wybór. Albo skoczy i przeżyje, albo roztrzaska się na milion kawałków.

Kath niepewnie uniosła dłoń, chcąc przyłożyć ją do policzka elfa. Od kiedy go zobaczyła, miała ochotę to zrobić, poznać fakturę jego skóry, która wydawała się szorstka, zbadać znaki z lyrium, wijące się na jego ciele. Zatrzymała rękę na centymetr przed jego policzkiem, niepewna, czy powinna ją cofnąć, czy dokończyć dzieła. Nie zdążyła jednak się zdecydować, gdy elf pokonał tych kilka milimetrów i położył policzek na jej dłoni. Był miękki niczym jedwab. Była zdziwiona. Fenris zmrużył oczy, zadowolony, jak kot, który opił się śmietanki. Z fascynacją gładziła jego policzek, dotknęła znaków z lyrium i od brody, przez szyję przejechała palcami na jego pierś. Znaki miały fakturę skóry, chociaż miała wrażenie, iż będą zgrubiałe, jak blizny. Były jego częścią. Położyła mu rozpostartą dłoń na piersi, czując pod palcami jego przyspieszony puls. Fenris przybliżył się do niej i przyłożył swój policzek do jej twarzy. Kath gwałtownie przyciągnęła go do siebie i wtuliła twarz w wgłębienie jego ramienia.

-Przepraszam-wyszeptała, wplatając palce w jego jedwabiste włosy. Miały fakturę wilczego futra, które leżało w pokoju Pierwszego Zaklinacza i które nie raz z zapamiętaniem pieściła.

-Tak – mruknął, wdychając jej zapach. Pachniała malinami, potem i magią.

-Nie jesteś zły? – chciała się upewnić.

-Nie – szepnął, zatopiony w jej zapachu. Był pewny, że nieważne, co się stanie, zapamięta go do końca życia.


	8. Odgłos upadającej szpilki

_Czekało opowiadanie, czekało i więdło, a ja nie miałam czasu się nim zająć. No cóż, sesja najgorszym wrogiem twórczości. Jednak teraz już prawie wszystko zaliczyłam, a historia znów została wyjęta z półki i położona na honorowym miejscu na biurku. Bardzo mnie łechcą wszystkie miłe komentarze. Proszę, oto dla was kolejna część _

Kath siedziała w Wisielcu i popijała piąte piwo. Izabela przyglądała jej się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Na ustach igrał jej lekki uśmieszek.

-Chcę usłyszeć raz jeszcze co zrobiłaś.

Powtarzała już to po raz trzeci, powoli zaczynała wątpić, że postąpiła słusznie.

-Zamknęłam ich, schowałam klucz i nałożyłam zaklęcia na drzwi i okna, gdyby mieli jakieś głupie pomysły. – rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami jakby nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Dopiła piwo i poprosiła barmana o kolejne.

-Nasz ponury elf Cię zabije. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? – Izabela oparła twarz na dłoniach i przyjrzała się wnikliwie maginii.

-Myślisz, że jest na tyle odważny? Polemizowałabym. Poza tym przecież nie zrobiłam nic złego. Od początku patrzą na siebie jak obrażone dzieci, a gdy znajdują się obok siebie, to atmosfera jest tak gęsta, że można ją kroić nożem. Czas, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

-I wcale a wcale nie jesteś zazdrosna? – Izabela kreśliła kręgi na mokrych ściankach kufla.

-O kogo? Oh, chyba nie myślisz, że ja i Fenris…- Izabela przytaknęła – Ale tylko ty chyba tak myślisz? – tym razem kiwanie było przeczące – Oni wszyscy? – znów potwierdzenie – Oh nie! A ja chciałam zagiąć parol na słodkiego księcia – Kath jęknęła z udawaną rozpaczą i otarła wyimaginowane łzy.

-Chciałabyś, żeby ponurak zaszlachtował naszego księcia na wygnaniu? – Izabela parsknęła – poza tym, nasz uroczy Sebastian ma już swoją świętą oblubienicę i żadne ziemskie rozkosze go nie zwiodą na pokuszenie.

-Uważaj – westchnęła Kath – dobrze wiesz, że lubię trudne wyzwania.

Rudowłosa obrysowała palcem obręcz kufla. Zastanawiała się, co zastanie, gdy wróci do domu. Klucz nie był zbyt dobrze ukryty, jeśli się postarali, to już dawno go znaleźli.

Było grubo po pierwszej, a Fenris był naprawdę wściekły. Ta mała, wredna, ruda małpa miała czelność go zamknąć niczym zwierze. Ba, na dodatek nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne na wszystkie wyjścia z domu. Jego duma ucierpiała i elf boleśnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zastanawiał się tylko, co miało na celu zamknięcie go z Hawke. Chyba ta głupia istota nie myślała, że do siebie wrócą? Fakt, Fenris widział, że ostatnio Hawke chodzi strapiona, zapytał ją nawet raz, czy wszystko w porządku, ale ona jak zwykle nic nie powiedziała. Nawet gdyby chciała do niego wrócić, to by się nie zgodził. Uświadomił sobie, że nawet jeżeli coś do niej czuł, to uczucie to zgasło.

Teraz czekał na maginię od ponad godziny. Oparł się o framugę drzwi prowadzących do jej sypialni i czekał. Zastanawiał się, jakie miała zamiary.

Wreszcie usłyszał głośny śmiech dziewczyny i czyjś jeszcze, cichy głos. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Miał ochotę zbiec tam i złoić komuś skórę, jednak trwał nieruchomo.

-Idź do domu Sebastianie. Raczej te twoje zakonnice nie będą szczęśliwe, widząc Cię w takim stanie– maginia jęknęła-Oh tak, cieszę się, że mnie odprowadziłeś do domu, ale teraz idź. Poranek będzie dla ciebie najdotkliwszą karą. Chyba dotrzesz tam bez niczyjej pomocy? Teraz idź, dobranoc. Czy nie macie tam godziny policyjnej? Nie, nie naśmiewam się z ciebie, pytam z ciekawości. Dobranoc, idźże już! Jutro nic nie będziesz na szczęście pamiętał – dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie. Czasami zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że w osobie o tak małym wzroście mieści się tyle głupoty. Kath niechętnie poszła w stronę swojej sypialni. Miała wrażenie, że dom aż pulsuje jego złością. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia.

Elf myślał, że nie można być bardziej złym, niż był. Jednak mylił się. Teraz był wściekły. Słyszał wolne, apatyczne kroki na schodach. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna się boi. Może gdyby zobaczył skruchę na jej twarzy, uległość w jej oczach, to jego złość nieco by zelżała. Wreszcie stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz.

-Oh, witaj Fenrisie. Jeszcze nie śpisz? – jej głos był zwyczajny, wesoły, jednak w oczach widział ciekawość. Nie lęk, lecz ciekawość.

-Spiłaś go – syknął elf. Kath nie wiedziała, czy było to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie, jednak ton jego głosu bardzo jej się nie spodobał.

-Izabela go spiła. Ja go zachęciłam. Oh, mam nadzieję, że dotrze do Zakonu…

Elf warknął. Nie podobało mu się ignorowanie jego osoby.

-Musimy porozmawiać – wysyczał. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że znaki z lyrium na jego ciele świecą niebezpiecznie.

-Czy nie możemy jutro? Jestem trochę zmęczona. I boli mnie głowa – dziewczyna spróbowała wycofać się, jednak elf oparł z mocą obydwie dłonie na ścianie, odcinając jej tym samym jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki.

-Nie – odparł chłodno- Będziemy. Rozmawiać. Teraz. – zaakcentował z lodowatym błyskiem w oku każde słowo. Maginia miała wrażenie, jakby zamiast słów których użył, mówił _„Teraz. Będziesz. Umierać. Powoli i w męczarniach"_

-Dlaczego zamknęłaś mnie z Hawke? – wycedził to przez zęby, pochylając się nad nią. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Zaczynała się bać, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Uniosła stanowczo podbródek, zacisnęła szczęki i spojrzała odważnie Fenrisowi w oczy.

-Może chciałam, żebyście do siebie wrócili, może poprosiła mnie o to moja kuzynka, może nie ufam temu cholernemu, opętanemu magowi, może chciałam rozluźnić atmosferę, którą obydwoje tworzycie, gdy jesteście obok siebie i zaczyna ona już wszystkim ciążyć, a może po prostu chciałam żebyś trochę spuścił z siebie pary i przestał się użalać nad sobą, że twoje życie jest złe, niedobre i nie zasługujesz na nic. Jest wiele powodów. Mam wymieniać dalej? – na początku jej głos był piskliwy i cichy, jednak z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem nabierał mocy – nie jestem głupia, ani ślepa elfie. Boisz się zaryzykować, masz zamiar trwać w letargu, bo tak jest łatwiej – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kontynuowała, nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi – jesteś głupcem!

-Więc sądzisz, że… - i tym razem dziewczyna nie dała mu dojść do słowa. Uderzyła go pięścią w pierś.

-Nie przerywaj mi, do cholery! Zjebałeś to, ale to przeszłość, rozumiesz?! Zacznij żyć, a nie ukrywać się, zrób coś ze sobą, bo potem będziesz żałował. Myślisz, że nie zasługujesz na szczęście? Jesteś naprawdę głupi. I ślepy, cholera! – dziewczyna wykrzykiwała to w pierś elfa, gdyż nie chciała, aby zobaczył, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Z każdym zakończonym zdaniem uderzała elfa w pierś.

-Istnieją ludzie, którym bezinteresownie zależy na twoim szczęściu, Fenrisie. Może oni nie okazują tego otwarcie, bo jesteś jak cholerna małża. Jak otworzy się ten cholerny, twardy pancerzyk, to gotowy jesteś wypłynąć niczym lepka ciapka! –krzyknęła – a teraz, proszę Cię. Puść mnie. Chce iść spać - dodała ciszej, kładąc obie dłonie na jego piersi i napierając lekko, aby ją przepuścił.

Kath chciała popchnąć go, jednak on jakby wrósł w ziemię. Patrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami i otwartymi ustami. Nie tego się spodziewał. Był zdezorientowany. Fenris ujął podbródek dziewczyny i uniósł go do góry. Zamknęła oczy, hamując łzy, które mimowolnie pociekły jej po policzkach. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła z siebie idiotkę. Czekała tylko na wybuch śmiechu elfa.

-Kitty – głos elfa był niski, miękki, przejmujący. Zadrżała od niego na całym ciele. Dziewczyna uniosła oczy i spojrzała na niego . Pierwszy raz nazwał ją pieszczotliwie. Patrzył na nią dziwnie, jakby z niedowierzaniem. Złość powoli mijała, a znaki na jego ciele wracały do normalnej barwy. Przez całe życie był intruzem, nie było nikogo na kim by mu zależało. Elf bez namysłu położył głowę na czubku jej głowy i wdychał zapach jej włosów. Pachniała tytoniem, alkoholem i sobą. Lekka, słodka woń magii spowijała ją ledwo zauważalnie. Zamknął oczy i upajał się tą wonią. Musiał przyznać, że polubił ten zapach. Czuł się przy niej spokojny, od samego początku tak było. Paradoksalnie, wnosiła w jego życie chaos, który pozwalał mu ukoić nerwy.

- Nie powinnam wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy – szepnęła.

-Zawsze to robisz – mruknął cicho.

-Ale nie powinnam – powiedziała nieco głośniej. Zdał sobie sprawę, że czeka na jakiś wybuch złości, reprymendę, kłótnie. Była zdezorientowana, że był tak spokojny. Jednakże jak mógłby się na nią wściekać? Wplótł palce w jej włosy, psując tym samym kok, w który były upięte. Oswobadzał je ze szpilek, które cicho opadały na ziemię. Przez chwile elf zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna nigdy nie nosi ich rozpuszczonych. Burza falowanych, wywiniętych w każdą stronę pasm opadała do pośladków. W blasku świec miały ciepły, miedziany kolor, gdzieniegdzie poprzetykany ciemniejszymi, ognistymi pasmami. Z rozkoszą oplątywał jedwabiste pasma na palce, upajając się ich miękkością. Dziewczyna lekko westchnęła i oparła czoło o pierś elfa. Gdy Fenris przypadkowo musnął palcami czułą skórę szyi, dziewczyna drgnęła, przejęta dreszczem. Było coś w jego dotyku, co wzbudzało pożar, w każdym miejscu, którego dotknął. Wierciła się, niepewna, gdy elf zaczął okrężnymi ruchami pieścić jej kark. Nazywała go tchórzem, drwiła z jego niepewności, a teraz sama najchętniej by uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czuła pieszczotę tego oddechu na uchu, lekkie muśnięcia warg na szyi. Czuła się niczym zaszczute zwierze. Wmawiała sobie, że to tylko oddech, strumień wydychanego z płuc, niepotrzebnego dwutlenku węgla, niezbędny do życia czynnik, bez którego ustałyby wszystkie najważniejsze czynności życiowe. Starała się zamknąć odczucia na dotyk, żeby nie strawiła ją gorączka, która powoli brała ją w posiadanie.

Elf delikatnie gładził jej plecy i muskał ustami kark, czując, jak nieprzychylne, nienaturalnie wyprostowane ciało powoli się rozluźnia. Czuł jej drżące dłonie, zaciskające się kurczowo na jego koszuli. Stała prosto, niechętna i niedostępna, jednocześnie przywierając do niego coraz ściślej. Muskał ustami obrys jej szczęki, podbródka, aż wreszcie natrafił na miejsce, do którego zmierzał. Nakrył wargami jej usta, zapominając o tym, jak niewygodnie jest mu pochylać się do niej tak nisko. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że maginia ulega naporowi jego warg szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Napierał na nią coraz gwałtowniej, czuł pulsowanie w lędźwiach, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie. Fenris pochylił jej głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek. Uniósł ją lekko, tak, aby ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości, a Kath mimowolnie oplotła nogi w jego pasie, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i przywierając do niego szczelnie. Zmagania z jego językiem zajęły ją do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się na łóżku z elfem pochylającym się nad nią. Drżącymi dłońmi zdjęła jego koszule i badała obrys jego ciała. Czuła pod palcami twarde, naprężone mięśnie ramion, zgrubienia od licznych blizn. Zmrużonymi oczyma patrzyła na elfa, który przyglądał jej się z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie było w nim drwiny. Elf zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego mózg nie działał właściwie. Górę wzięły potrzeby cielesne, żądza i tęsknota. Jednak sumienie nie spało. Obudziło się, gdy ręka elfa wędrowała pod koszulę dziewczyny. Morze wspomnień zalało go, aż się cofnął Elf oderwał usta od maginii i podparł się na dłoniach. Spojrzał na Kath, która leżała pod nim. Podobały mu się rozrzucone w nieładzie włosy, mieniące się ogniem na białej poduszce. Oczy maginii były przymknięte, twarz zaróżowiona, usta lekko uchylone, nabrzmiałe od pocałunków, przyzywające go, kuszące słodyczą. Widział piegi, które uroczo obsypywały jej nos, policzki, ramiona. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka. Kontrast był niesamowity. Jej skóra była jasna, wręcz biała. Gdzieniegdzie widział przebijające się, błękitne żyłki. Miękka i delikatna. Porównał do niej swoją dłoń. Ciemna, szorstka, ze zgrubionymi od treningów opuszkami. Dotknęła jego ramienia, podnosząc przy tym swoje złote oczy i wpatrzyła się w niego niepewna, dlaczego przestał. W zasadzie dopiero teraz zrozumiał. Gdyby dziś nie spotkał się z Hawke, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Dzisiaj stracił wszelkie wątpliwości, że nic do niej już nie czuje. Dziś mógł dotykać rudowłosą piękność bez wyrzutów sumienia. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a ona niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech. Zadała mu nieme pytanie.

„_Czy wszystko w porządku?"_

„_Tak. Już tak."_

Jego uśmiech zaparł jej dech w piersiach. Był cudowny. Kath uniosła się na łokciach i pocałowała go. Pożądanie znów zapłonęło w jego żyłach.

Promienie słońca przedzierały się przez zasłonięte kotary, wróżąc piękny, ciepły dzień w Kirkwall. Kath otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się, ziewając. Zauważyła czerwoną chustkę, leżącą pod oknem. Zdjął ją wczoraj nim jeszcze zaczęli, szepcząc jej do ucha, że więcej nie będzie tego potrzebował. Teraz jednak nie było go tutaj. Musiał wyjść wcześniej, a ona nawet tego nie usłyszała. Nie miała mu tego za złe. Spodziewała się tego.


	9. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia

_Bardzo ciężko było mi napisać tą część. No i nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, że trwało to tak długo. Może to dlatego, że mój umysł zaprząta jedna z sidestory, które postaram się niedługo dodać. Pewnie też dlatego, że bardzo, bardzo długo myślałam nad reakcją Fenrisa w tej części. Żadna, którą wymyśliłam, mi nie pasowała. Więc umarłam pod koniec, analizując, co byłoby najlepsze. Myślę, że nie wyszło aż tak tragicznie._

-Chciałeś znać prawdę, więc teraz się nie wymigasz. Nie wlecz się, niedługo będziemy na miejscu.

Kitty szarpnęła mocno Fenrisa za rękę i przyspieszyła kroku. Elf zastanawiał się gdzie mieści się ta cała determinacja i siła. Przecież to nierealne, aby tak małe stworzenie miało takie jej pokłady.

„_Szczerość za szczerość" – _powiedział jej wczoraj _- „Ja opowiem Ci historie mojego życia, a ty odwzajemnisz się mi tym samym."_ Obiecała, niepewnie, ze strachem w oczach. Potem zerwała go z łóżka jeszcze przed świtem i ciągnęła w stronę Okaleczonego Wybrzeża. Elf potknął się o wystające z ziemi skały, jednak uścisk maginii nie osłabł. Nawet nie zwolniła kroku. Widział jak wyłaniające się zza widnokręgu słońce oświetla ciepłym, czerwonym blaskiem białe skały wybrzeża. Noc mieszała się z dniem, tworząc niesamowitą feerie barw. Słyszał śpiew budzących się ptaków, łebki kwiatów otwierały swoje płatki, wdzięcząc się do ogrzewających je ciepłym blaskiem promieni. Fenris, zafascynowany pięknem budzącego się do życia świata nie zauważył, że Kath gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Wpadł na nią, prawie ją przewracając.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu – dziewczyna oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na elfa. Jej oczy były chłodne, a twarz miała zupełnie obojętną. Fenris miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co zobaczy i usłyszy. Maginia wypowiedziała cicho zaklęcie i jej dłoń rozbłysła, oświetlając czarną dziurę. No tak, jaskinia. Coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Głupi był, że zapytał. Chyba lepiej było żyć w błogiej nieświadomości i cieszyć się chwilą. Wiedział jednak, że taka postawa nie wystarcza na długo. Więc może jednak lepiej, że dowie się tego teraz.

Bez jakiegokolwiek słowa maginia ruszyła w głąb czarnej otchłani. Elf, pozostawiony bez żadnego wyboru, podążył za nią. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Ścieżka prowadziła w ostro w dół, więc Fenris musiał uważać, żeby się nie potknąć. Widział czmychające przed światłem szczury i inne stworzenia, których nie umiał nazwać. Był zdziwiony, że nic ich nie atakuje. Elf zauważył, że dźwięk ich kroków nie odbija się echem od skał. W jaskini panowała idealna cisza i mrok tak głęboki, że Fenris miał wrażenie, że jeśli wyjdzie z plamy światła, którą dawała im magia Kath, to ciemność go pochłonie. Na ścianach zaczęły pojawiać się błękitne, jarzące się oślepiającym światłem żyłki, które z każdym ich krokiem gęstniały, dając coraz więcej światła i rozpraszając przerażający mrok jaskini. Elf już miał się odezwać na temat przecinających ściany wzorów, gdy ciszę jaskini przerwał głos maginii.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Znaleźli się w naturalnej komnacie w kształcie koła, wysokiej na jakieś dziesięć metrów. Była duża, a żyły gęstniały tutaj do tego stopnia, iż naturalnie oświetlały jej wnętrze. Dziewczyna wyjęła z torby, którą miała przypiętą do pasa pięć świec i zaczęła je układać na ziemi. Dopiero teraz elf zauważył, że na podłodze żyły tworzą krąg z pięcioramienną gwiazdą w środku.

-To lyrium – szepnął elf, odsuwając się i opierając o ścianę komnaty.

-Tak – mruknęła maginia, zajęta pisaniem czegoś w środku pentagramu.

-Więc jak to możliwe, że ma on jakiś kształt? – Zapytał zdezorientowany elf.

-Magia – odparła dziewczyna, nadal zajęta wypisywaniem czegoś w okręgu.

„_No tak"_ – pomyślał elf – _„To było głupie pytanie. Wszystkie tego typu rzeczy sprowadzają się zawsze do magii"_

-Skończone. – dziewczyna wyprostowała się i spojrzała na elfa. – To jest pentagram ochronny. W dzisiejszej magii już się ich nie używa. Chciałeś znać prawdę o mnie. Chciałeś wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie szukają. Faktem jest, że to, iż zabiłam paru templariuszy to jedynie słaba przykrywka. Gdybyś był magiem, mogłabym Ci to pokazać bez tych wszystkich przygotowań. Gdybyś był normalnym wojownikiem, nie mogłabym Ci tego w ogóle pokazać. Chodź – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń – Zaufaj mi. Nic złego się nie stanie.

Fenris się wahał. Patrzył na Kath, znajdującą się wewnątrz kręgu, który migał coraz silniejszym światłem. Wkoło dziewczyny zaczęła tworzyć się bariera z błękitnego światła. Elf niepewnie podszedł i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Bał się, że ściana błękitnego blasku go nie przepuści, jednak wszedł bez problemu.

-Gdybym żyła tysiąc lat temu, zapewne spalili by mnie za to na stosie. Gdybym żyła pięćset lat temu, zapewne nie dożyłabym do dwudziestki. Nie słyszałeś nigdy o Tkaczach. Mało ich jest, a ich istnienie trzymane jest w ścisłej tajemnicy. Wiesz, że gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, że istnieją ludzie tacy jak ja, to równowaga naszego świata byłaby zachwiana. Wystarczyłaby garstka ludzi podobnych do mnie, żeby zniszczyć cały Zakon. Ba, żeby przejąć władze nad światem. – Elf patrzył na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Uścisk dziewczyny na jego dłoni był silny.

-Oh, nie patrz tak na mnie. Sama nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, ale mam coś, czego pożąda każdy potężniejszy mag. – Elf poczuł dziwne mrowienie w dłoni, którą trzymała maginia. Spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że znaki na jego ciele zaczęły się świecić. Chciał wyrwać dłoń z uścisku dziewczyny, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.

-Nie bój się –szepnęła dziewczyna – chciałeś wiedzieć. Pokaże Ci, że magowie są jeszcze gorsi, niż przypuszczałeś. O wiele, wiele gorsi…

Poteżna fala energii uderzyła w niego prawie zwalając go z nóg. Gwałtowny ból przeszył jego skronie z taką siłą, że elf zachwiał się. Najgorszym jednak uczuciem były oplatające go, wszędobylskie macki utworzone z magii.

Magia miała kolor żółty i pachniała malinami.

-Masz w sobie więcej magii, niż byś chciał, Fenrisie. Nic na to nie poradzisz. Wiesz, jak obraźliwie nazywają takich jak ja magowie? Studnie. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo posiadamy w swoich ciałach niewyczerpane zasoby magii. Czy to nie brzmi tak, jakbyśmy mogli być najpotężniejszymi ludźmi na ziemi? Ale nie jesteśmy. Nasze ciała, przepełnione magią, są słabe i kruche. Znacznie słabsze, niż ciała innych ludzi. Za każdym razem, gdy używamy zbyt potężnej magii, znajdujemy się na skraju śmierci. Balansujemy na jej linii przez całe swoje krótkie, marne życie. Chciałeś znać prawdę, więc patrz.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w oczy elfa. Fenris widział, jak jej tęczówki zalewają najpierw źrenice, a potem białko oka, aż całe przyjęły kolor złota. Poczuł w całym swoim ciele miliony wbijających się szpilek. Dziwne, żółte światło zaczęło oplatać jego ramiona, nogi, tors, głowę, stapiając się po chwili z ciałem. Czuł dudnienie w uszach. Widział jak na ciele Kath pojawiają się żółte żyłki, pulsujące coraz szybciej, wybijające rytm jej serca. Czuł go w swoim ciele, jakby był z nią połączony, jakby byli jednym. Jej włosy falowały unoszone przez tą dziwną, niepojętą dla niego energie.

-Chciałeś wiedzieć, kim jestem – jej głos był dziwnie głęboki – ale tego nie da się opisać. Trzeba doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze. Chciałeś znać prawdę, więc proszę. Mogę wpompować w każdego, kto posiada choć odrobinę magii w sobie ogromne zasoby many.

Znaki na jego ciele zaczęły boleśnie pulsować. Czuł się dziwnie, jak gdyby jego ciało nie było w stanie pomieścić całej magii, którą przekazywała mu z zapamiętaniem maginia.

-Czy nie pragniesz tej mocy, elfie? Mógłbyś zdziałać wszystko. Zniszczyć swoich wrogów bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jest w tobie więcej magii, niż byś chciał. Nie wyprzesz się jej. – Jej głos przeszedł w krzyk. Żółte nitki, utkane z magii zaczęły zacieśniać się na ciele elfa, wnikając w głąb niego. Poczuł niewyobrażalny wręcz napływ energii i złości, która pulsowała wewnątrz niego. Teraz zrozumiał, że moc, którą posiada Kath, była przekleństwem. Budziła w nim szaleństwo, nieukojoną żądze mordu, która z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz potężniejsza. Wkoło niego zaczęły unosić się poderwane z ziemi kamyki, które coraz szybciej wirowały wkoło nich, napędzane niesamowitym napływem mocy. Fenris był na skraju szaleństwa. Oczy zalała mu czerwona poświata, która nakazywała mu czerpać coraz więcej dziwnej mocy od rudowłosej dziewczyny. Gdy już elf myślał, że wreszcie całkowicie zatraci się w tych uczuciach, wszystko ustało. W jego żyłach nadal pulsowała ta dziwna, silna energia, ale pragnienie krwi ustało. Popatrzył na Kath. Miała spuszczoną głowę, a twarz zakrywały jej zmierzwione włosy. Przez chwile stała w zupełnym bezruchu, jakby zapadła w głęboki sen. Gdy podniosła twarz ku niemu i spojrzała na niego, jej oczy miały już swój naturalny wygląd. Puściła jego dłoń i ze wstrętem spojrzała na swoje ręce.

-Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałabym wykorzystać moją moc w dobrej wierze, ona prowadzi jedynie do szaleństwa. – jej głos był cichy, ale spokojny. Czekała na jego reakcje, jednak on stał osłupiały, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. – Twoje znaki są przewodnikiem, dzięki którym mogę napełnić Cię mocą. W przypadku magów daje im to ogromny zastrzyk many i niewyobrażalną siłę witalną. W twoim wypadku prawdopodobnie będzie się to objawiać wzrostem siły, zręczności, szybkości i żywotności.

-Dawka, którą Ci przekazałam wystarczy na jakąś godzinę intensywnej walki. Jeśli jej nie będziesz wykorzystywał, to pewnie utrzyma się od sześciu do dwunastu godzin. Chociaż w twoim wypadku nie mogę być niczego pewna. Jedynie czytałam o wpływie Tkaczy na osoby posiadające znaki z lyrium. Nigdy tego nie testowałam. Teraz już wiesz dlaczego oni mnie poszukują. Jestem cennym towarem. Nieważne w czyje ręce wpadnę. Nieważne, czy będzie to Fereldeński Krąg, Zakon, czy Tevinterczycy. Wszędzie czeka mnie ten sam, podły los. Moje życie będzie jedną wielką ucieczką. Do końca moich dni, do ostatniego, wydanego przeze mnie z trwogą oddechu.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Fenrisie, dlaczego uciekam przed Kręgiem? Gdyby mnie złapali, to wyciszenie byłoby nagrodą, a nie karą. Oni by mnie zamknęli, a miejsce w którym bym była byłoby lepiej pilnowane niż skarbiec królewski. A ja bym powoli tam umierała. Jedyna nadzieja, jaką bym miała, byłaby szybka śmierć z powodu nieumiejętnego pobierania ode mnie many. Jednak oni nie są głupi. Więc umierałabym powoli, w niewyobrażalnych męczarniach. Tuczona niczym prosiak, który ma dać jak najwięcej mięsa.

Kath spojrzała na jego rękę zaciśniętą kurczowo na rękojeści przewieszonego przez plecy miecza. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego tyłem i szepnęła:

-Rozumiem, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz. Rozumiem, jeśli chcesz mnie zabić. Wszystko zrozumiem, tylko odpowiedz cokolwiek. Ta cisza doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa.

Elf patrzył w jej sztywne, wyprostowane plecy. Widział tłumione drżenie jej ramion. Gdyby jej nie znał, nie zawahał by się ani sekundy. Gdyby nic dla niego nie znaczyła, już dawno zatopiłby ostrze w jej wątłej piersi. Opuścił dłoń z rękojeści miecza i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czuł się bezsilny.

„_To nie nasz wybór, kim się urodzimy"_ – usłyszał w myślach wypowiedziane kiedyś przez Vivienne słowa –_„Musimy się z tym pogodzić. Jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to żyć w zgodzie z własnymi ideałami. Nie czynić bezsensownego zła"._

Gdyby mógł, zabiłby ją. Z jej opuszczonych, zrezygnowanych ramion wnioskował, że nawet by się nie broniła. Nie wahałby się ani minuty. Teraz jednak podszedł do niej i złapał jej dłoń. Chwile mocował się z zaciśniętymi palcami, aby złączyć je ze swoimi. Bez słowa pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia, jednak poczuł opór.

-Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek – wyszeptała – to milczenie mnie zabija.

Fenris spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. W jego oczach czaił się smutek.

-Jesteśmy głupimi istotami. Nawet jeśli nadzieja dawno umarła, wmawiamy sobie, chwytając się najgłupszych możliwości, że ona istnieje. I że opaczność nam pomoże. Chodźmy już – elf pociągnął dziewczynę w stronę wyjścia. Tym razem nie oponowała.

-Czy to nie żałosne, że chwytamy się czegoś, co nie istnieje? – zapytała Kath, tworząc kulę światła, która oświetlała im drogę do wyjścia.

-Czasem to jedyna możliwość, aby nie zwariować.


	10. Prawdziwa miłość Andersa - sidestory

_Więc jestem już po sesji, drugi rok został zaliczony, to też przybyło mi wolnego czasu, aby coś tam pobazgrolić._

_Ostatnio wspominałam o sidestory, które nieco kręciło mi się po głowię. Miał to być jeden odcinek, jednak nigdy nie wiadomo co z tego wyjdzie. Liczę na wasze opinie_

* * *

><p>Gdy pierwszy raz ją ujrzałem, miała szaleństwo w oczach. Jej małe, szlacheckie dłonie pewnie trzymały dwa sejmitary ściekające czarną krwią Pomiotów. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, jednak miałem wrażenie, że nie dostrzegała, że tam stoję. Jej czarne tęczówki zlewały się kolorem ze źrenicami, a ja w nich tonąłem. Oczy demona. Mawiają, że jej szaleństwo zaczęło się po zabiciu Arcydemona, jednak Ci, co znali ją przedtem potwierdzą, że zawsze miała je w sobie. Szał, na co dzień kontrolowany, uwalniał się w czasie walki i doprowadzał wrogów do zguby. Krwawa królowa. Jednak wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Gdy wpadła do pomieszczenia, w którym byłem, właśnie kończyłem walkę z pomiotami, które zaatakowały mnie i eskortujących mnie do Kręgu Templariuszy. Pomimo smrodu spalonych ciał, który doprowadzał mnie do mdłości dostrzegłem jej wdzięcznie falujący, jasny warkocz, wąską kibić, długie nogi, w czarnych, skórzanych spodniach. Jej kuszące, ponętne kształty praktycznie zbiły mnie z nóg. „<em>Piękna" <em>pomyślałem wtedy, pochłaniając ją wzrokiem. _„To miłe uczucie móc spotkać anioła przed ponownym uwięzieniem"_. Krew płynęła jej z łuku brwiowego cienką, lecz intensywną strużką, a jej oczy były pełne żądzy mordu. Wyglądała niczym mityczna bogini wojny, prowadząca swoich ludzi do zwycięstwa. To było widać, zwycięstwo wyssała z mlekiem matki. Osoba taka jak ona nie mogła nigdy ponieść klęski. Zawsze dostawała to, co chciała.

Gdybym wtedy wiedział, kim jest i jak potoczy się moje dalsze życie, zgodziłbym się na powrót do Kręgu Maginów. Ponowne próby ucieczki sprawiłyby mi mniej kłopotów, niż te czarne, piękne oczy, które nie raz jeszcze widzę w snach.

Stwórca ma ogromne poczucie humoru, jeśli obdarza istoty tak piękne i niewinnie wyglądające taką potężną siłą.

Z zadumy wyrwał mnie kobiecy głos dobiegający zza drzwi.

-Milady, teren jest jak na razie czysty. Powinniśmy sprawdzić jeszcze blanki. Stwórco, mam nadzieję, że większość zdążyła uciec…

Druga kobieta, dzierżąca tarczę i miecz, weszła do pomieszczenia i stanęła przy ciemnookiej piękności. Widziałem, jak dzierżąca sejmitary wojowniczka mruga parę razy, jakby wybudzając się ze snu. Spojrzała wtedy na mnie, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo i zdołałem jedynie bąknąć:

-Um… to nie ja.

-Milady, on zabił… - zaczęła kobieta dzierżąca tarczę, lecz Milady przerwała jej ruchem dłoni.

-Umiesz walczyć magu. Przyda nam się twoja pomoc.

-Specjalizuje się raczej w uzdrawianiu, znam jedynie parę zaklęć żywiołów więc…

Ciemnooka kobieta uniosła dłoń, a ja posłusznie zamilkłem.

-Tym lepiej. Przyda nam się uzdrowiciel.

-Zrobię to, jeśli pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka –nie wiem, co mi wtedy odbiło, że to powiedziałem. Ona była piękna, a ja zupełnie w nią zapatrzony.

-C-co?! Jak śmiesz tak się zwracać do Milady, czy wiesz kim ona jest?! – kobieta z tarczą uniosła miecz i już miała na mnie ruszyć, lecz poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń ciemnookiej. Milady pokręciła głową, hamując tym wojowniczkę.

-A-ależ pani… on…

-Powściągnij swój miecz, Mhirai. Jak ci na imię, magu?

-Anders – wydukałem i spłonąłem rumieńcem. Jasnowłosa kobieta przeszła obok mnie i szepnęła tak, aby jej towarzyszka nie usłyszała

-Zobaczymy co przyniesie nasza dalsza współpraca –i ruszyła w stronę krenelaży.

Przez chwile stałem oszołomiony, powalony zapachem, który wydzielała. Kwiaty mieszały się z metalicznym zapachem krwi. Nie czując na sobie nienawistnego spojrzenia wojowniczki imieniem Mhirai, podążyłem za mą panią, nie do końca wiedząc, co robię. Wołała mnie do siebie niczym latarnia strudzonego sztormem żeglarza. Cóż innego mi pozostało, jeśli nie odpowiedzieć na to uporczywe przyciąganie?

Gdy do naszej „drużyny" dołączył Oghren – rudy krasnolud, który zdawał się znać ciemnooką Milady, dowiedziałem się, że jest ona nowo mianowanym Komendantem Szarych Strażników w Twierdzy Czuwania. Co prawda obiło mi się o uszy, że ktoś ma tutaj przybyć i objąć to stanowisko, jednak nie interesowałem się wtedy polityką, a plan ucieczki tak mocno zaprzątał mi głowę, że nie zwracałem na to wszystko zbytniej uwagi. Nie podejrzewałem niczego również wtedy, gdy przed Twierdzą pojawił się sam Król Fereldenu, Alistair wraz ze zbrojnymi. W zasadzie wtedy mój umysł zaprzątał jedynie towarzyszący mu Templariusz. Wiedziałem co mnie czeka i nie miałem szansy na ucieczkę.

Czarne myśli zalewały mnie strumieniami, depresja rozwijała nade mną swe czarne, krucze skrzydła. Byłem załamany i zupełnie wyłączony z konwersacji, która była prowadzona pomiędzy Komendantką Szarej Straży a królem.

-CO?!-Dopiero krzyk templariusza wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

-Czy mam się uciekać do prawa werbunku?! – warknęła Komendantka, ściągając skórzane karwasze i masując obolałe przedramiona. – Nienawidzę niesubordynacji ze strony takich żałosnych, małych jednostek – dodała ciszej tak, że tylko ja i chyba król Alistair to usłyszeliśmy. Władca Fereldenu uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

-Szary Strażnik ma do tego pełne prawo – poparł ją król i puścił do mnie oko.

-Tak jest – templariusz zacisnęła pięści, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Widocznie była niezadowolona. I to bardzo.

-Moje gratulacje, panie Magu – wtrąciła z przekąsem Mhirai, krzyżując dłonie na piersiach.

-Mam nadzieję, że to wypali – bąknąłem, niepewny, co mam o tym myśleć.

-Panie, może chciałbyś odpocząć wraz ze swoimi zbrojnymi w twierdzy. Nie wygląda ona po ataku zbyt dobrze, jednak myślę, że szybko uda się uprzątnąć główną salę i przygotować jakiś skromny poczęstunek – zaczął seneszal, jednak król pokręcił głową.

-Chciałbym jedynie porozmawiać na osobności z Kapitan.

-Tak. Zaprowadzę za tym naszych rekrutów do ich komnat.

-Nasze gołąbki chyba mają miłosną sprzeczkę – szepnął do mnie Oghren, gdy szliśmy korytarzami Twierdzy Czuwania.

-O czym ty mówisz? – odpowiedziałem mu konspiracyjnym szeptem.

-No Lilienne i Alistair – gdy uniosłem brew do góry, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc, krasnolud westchnął ciężko – przecież Komendantka Szarej Straży jest królową. Gdzie ty żyjesz, kochasiu.

Dopiero gdy przetrawiłem jego słowa w myślach, uderzyła we mnie fala gorąca, a słowa, które powiedziałem do niej w pierwszych minutach naszej znajomości wybuchły w mojej głowie z ogromną siłą. Oblałem się rumieńcem, niczym dziecko, które właśnie uświadomiło sobie swój błąd.

Gdy znalazłem się sam w komnacie, oparłem się o drzwi i zsunąłem po nich w dół, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Nadal byłem czerwony ze wstydu, a moje serce biło szybko, jakbym co najmniej przebiegł bardzo długi dystans. Przeczesałem dłońmi włosy, wprowadzając je w nieład i pogrążyłem się w nieciekawych myślach o przyszłości. Jutro, o poranku miałem zostać Szarym Strażnikiem. Miałem dwie możliwości – albo pogodzić się z losem, albo uciec. Długo siedziałem, myśląc nad swoją bardzi nieciekawą przyszłością. Wreszcie podjąłem decyzje. Było dość późno i miałem nadzieję, że wszyscy śpią, więc cicho wyszedłem z komnaty i zacząłem szukać wyjścia. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że na pewno jest jakieś inne wyjście, niż to prowadzące przez główne wrota, musiałem tylko je po cichu odnaleźć i nikogo po drodze nie zaalarmować. Gdy uda mi się wydostać z Twierdzy, reszta powinna pójść gładko.

Chwilę kluczyłem ciemnymi korytarzami Twierdzy Czuwania, gdy wreszcie znalazłem się na blankach. Cicho zamknąłem wrota prowadzące na zewnątrz i rozejrzałem się wkoło, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak czyjejś obecności. Wiedziałem, że używanie magii byłoby głupstwem, więc zmrużyłem oczy, chcąc wyostrzyć sobie obraz tego, co mam przed sobą. Zachmurzone, nocne niebo było zbawienne i jednocześnie zgubne – nikt w prawdzie nie mógł mnie dostrzec, jednak ja również widziałem tyle, co nic. Bezszelestnie, niczym kot, ruszyłem szukając wyjścia dla służby.

Zauważyłem ją dopiero wtedy, gdy sama tego chciała. Wyślizgnęła się z mroku, niczym cień, jedynie białka oczu świeciły intensywnie, odbijając słabe światło latarni. Patrzyła na mnie uważnie, badając każdy szczegół mojej osoby. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, począwszy od czubka głowy, a skończywszy na palcach u stóp. Zastanawiałem się, jakiej wymówki mogę użyć, że błąkam się nocą po blankach, jednak nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Słyszałem dudnienie własnej krwi w uszach, a serce łomotało mi tak mocno, że bałem się, iż ona to usłyszy.

-Właśnie szłam do ciebie –szepnęła. Stanęła w lekkim rozkroku, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. Była dość wysoka, jak na kobietę, więc patrzyła praktycznie w moje oczy, tylko trochę unosząc głowę do góry. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, rzucić jakąś mało wiarygodną wymówkę, jednak w jej oczach widziałem, że to bez sensu. Ona wiedziała, a jej wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć. Nie wiedziałem więc, co myśleć o tej sytuacji. Staliśmy tak chwilę, bez słowa, prowadząc cichą walkę wzrokową. Przegrałem, nie mogąc znieść krępującej ciszy i uciekłem spojrzeniem w bok. Wybąkałem coś bezsensownego pod nosem i zacisnąłem pięści. Gdy ponownie na nią spojrzałem, stała oparta o mur i patrzyła w dal. Byłem zdziwiony, że nie usłyszałem jak zmienia pozycję, jednak obwiniałem o to fakt, iż walące serce zagłuszało mi wszystko na około.

-Szłam do ciebie –zaczęła-żeby Ci powiedzieć, że jeśli chcesz odejść, to droga wolna. Decyzja, którą podjęłam była jedyną możliwością, aby uwolnić Cię tymczasowo od Templariuszy, którzy zapewne od razu by Cię uwięzili. Nie jest ona jednak wiążąca. Jeśli nie chcesz tutaj pozostać, odejdź. Nie będę w stanie całkowicie zatrzymać pościgu za Tobą, jednak mogę pomóc Ci przedostać się na przykład do Tevinter. Tam powinieneś mieć spokój.

Wpatrywałem się w nią nie mogąc wydusić słowa. W jej głosie nie było ani krzty ironii, z resztą, można stwierdzić, że nie wyrażał on niczego. Patrzyłem uporczywie w jej twarz, pragnąc dojrzeć jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, dlaczego to robi. Jednak jej maska była doskonała. Nie wyrażała niczego. Może jedynie smutek przez chwilę pojawił się w jej oczach, jednak mogło to być tylko złudzenie. Po chwili zdołałem wydukać jedynie mało mądre „Dlaczego?"

-A dlaczego nie? – Odparła - czy nie o tym marzysz? Nie potrzebujemy tu ludzi, którzy jedyne o czym będą myśleć, to ucieczka. Nie każdy dostał możliwość wyboru, więc możesz poczuć się zaszczycony. Możesz wybrać, jak będzie wyglądała twoja przyszłość. I nie będę tutaj ani chwalić, ani ganić żadnej z opcji. Jeśli okażę się, że twój wybór był błędem, będziesz mógł obwiniać za to jedynie siebie. Nikogo innego. Czy nie tak powinno wyglądać normalne życie?

Patrzyłem na jej wdzięczną, łabędzią szyję, jej szczupłe, szlacheckie nadgarstki i małe, zgrabne dłonie, ściskające w nerwowym geście mur. Pomimo wszystkich tych cech, które wskazywały, że pochodzi ona ze szlacheckiej rodziny, nie uszedł mojej uwadze fakt, iż jej mięśnie są mocno zarysowane, a nogi silne, wyzbyte grama tłuszczu. Uważnie przyglądałem się jej przedramionom, które pokryte były bliznami, a myślami spoglądałem na inne części jej ciała, w tym momencie zakryte luźną, jasną koszulą i obcisłymi, ciemnymi spodniami. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jej włosy są mokre, jakby dopiero co wyszła z kąpieli, związane w luźny, przewieszony przez ramię, warkosz. Moje ciało ogarnął dreszcz, a policzki spłonęły rumieńcem. Dziękowałem Stwórcy, że jest tak, ciemno i ona nie może tego wszystkiego dostrzec. W zasadzie nie wiem, co mnie wtedy podkusiło, aby unieść się dumą, jednak otrząsnąłem się szybko z marzeń i starając zapanować nad drżącym głosem, odparłem:

-Nie mam zamiaru uciekać, Milady. Chcę zostać Szarym Strażnikiem.

Widziałem, jak przelotny uśmiech rozświetla jej twarz i za chwilę znika za nieprzejrzaną maską. W tamtym momencie byłem szczęśliwy, że wywołałem go na jej twarzy. Chciałem to robić codziennie, patrzeć jak uśmiecha się tylko do mnie, jak jej oczy mrużą się słodko, nakrywając policzki długimi, złotymi rzęsami. Byłem wtedy szczęśliwy i miałem chwilowo jakiś cel w życiu. Nie obchodziło mnie wtedy, że ona ma męża. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Sam nie wiedziałem, co za wariactwo mnie ogarnęło, jednak chciałem się w nim zatracić, poznać tę silną osobę o wyglądzie anioła. Sprawić, aby nigdy o mnie nie zapomniała. Nawet jeśli miałem się przez to narazić władcy Fereldenu. Zamrugałem kilka razy patrząc na wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń. Bez namysłu uścisnąłem ją po męsku.

-Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna. Mów mi Lili. Tytuły strasznie mnie peszą.


	11. Muzyka ciszy

„_To wszystko moja cholerna wina_" – myślała gorączkowo Kath, podtrzymując nieprzytomnego, krwawiącego Fenrisa – „_Jestem cholerną idiotką, która powinna już dawno nie żyć, a nie narażać innych. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, to chyba tego nie przeżyje_".

Wraz z Vivienne szybkim krokiem zmierzały do kliniki Andersa, trzymając kurczowo elfa. Dziewczyna modliła się, żeby nie było za późno. Nie wiedziała jak długo elf leżał nieprzytomny w posiadłości. Nie wiedziała również, kto go zaatakował. Jedyne, co znalazła, to splamiony krwią kawałek pergaminu z napisem „Już niedługo".

Pluła sobie w twarz że nie zna żadnego, ale to żadnego zaklęcia leczącego. Była magiem bojowym, nie uzdrowicielem. Mikstury, które ze sobą miała, zawsze jej wystarczały. Teraz jednak było na nie o wiele za późno.

Elf był ciężki i obydwie z kuzynką zdawały sobie z tego sprawę. Dzięki przejściu przez piwnicę Hawke szybko znalazły się w Mrokowisku, jednak pozostawała jeszcze droga do Kliniki Andersa. Serce Kath biło jak szalone. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła tak przejmujący niepokój.

Jeśli coś mu się stanie, ona tego nie przeżyje.

Anders zaalarmowany przez swoich pacjentów wybiegł im na spotkanie i pomógł położyć rannego elfa na leżance. Oderwał szmaty od jego rany i zbadał ją uważnie. Kath patrzyła na blade oblicze Fenrisa, jego zmarszczoną w bólu twarz i prawie niewidoczny oddech. Z każdą minutą, gdy widziała niepokój na twarzy maga, bała się coraz bardziej.

Anders przystąpił do uzdrawiania, jednak rana w żaden sposób nie chciała się goić.

-To jakaś cholerna trucizna, która hamuje magię– warknął Anders – potrzebowałbym jeszcze jednego albo dwóch uzdrowicieli, aby cokolwiek tu zrobić. Viv, podaj mi szybko moją torbę, leży na biurku.

Vivienne szybko pobiegła po nią i podała magowi. Kath z coraz większym przerażeniem patrzyła na zwątpienie malujące się na twarzy Andersa. Mag wprawnymi dłońmi szybko przygotowywał jakąś miksturę, którą potem częściowo wlał w usta Fenrisa, a resztą polał ranę.

Kath musiała stwierdzić, że postrzępione ciało elfa wyglądało tragicznie. Nieprzerwanie ciekła z niego krew, co groziło, że w niedługim czasie Tevinterczyk się wykrwawi. Patrzyła na uwijającą się wkoło rannego Vivienne i na coraz większe zwątpienie na twarzy Andersa. Zaczynała panikować. Spoconymi dłońmi mięła trzymany w dłoniach skrawek papieru i prawie mdlała z niepokoju. Czuła jak stróżki potu spływają jej za kołnierz.

-Nie dam rady – warknął Anders – to przegrana sprawa. Zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby mu pomóc. Sam mam na mało mocy, aby cokolwiek zdziałać przeciw tak ciężkiej ranie.

Kath popatrzyła na Andersa i zapłakaną kuzynkę, po czym syknęła cicho do Vivienne:

-Wyprowadź stąd wszystkich. Ma zostać jedynie uzdrowiciel i ja.

Vivienne, słysząc nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos kuzynki spojrzała jedynie na Andersa, który wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową, aby zrobiła to, co każe rudowłosa. Na szczęście pacjentów nie było dużo, więc ewakuacja przebiegła bez problemów, Kath poinstruowała Vivienne aby ta uspokoiła ludzi, a Andersowi nakazała przygotować trochę wolnego miejsca na podłodze i położyć tam Fenrisa. Z największą uwagą przenieśli elfa, uważając aby nie prawić mu bólu i nie pogroszyć i tak tragicznej sytuacji, w której się znajdował.

-Teraz mnie posłuchaj, Andersie – głos Kath był matowy, ręce pomimo drżenia, sprawnie kreśliły krąg ochronny wokół Fenrisa i wypisywały w nim zgrabne runy, których uzdrowiciel nigdy wcześniej nie widział – nie wiem, czy po tym co zrobię, nie będę zmuszona uciekać. Nie wiem na ile ten krąg pohamuje wydzielanie się mojej mocy poza niego. Być może w ciągu najbliższych minut będziesz zmuszony zabrać stąd szybko Fenrisa i uciekać, bo pojawią się tu Templariusze. Pomimo to zaryzykuję. Mam nadzieję, że ty również przyjmujesz to ryzyko. Myślę, że to jedyny sposób, aby uratować Fenrisa. Chyba nie pozwolisz mu umrzeć, jeśli jest jakaś nadzieja, nawet jeśli jest nikła?

Kath spojrzała w oczy Andersa. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, co spowodowało, że uzdrowiciel niewiele myśląc przyklęknął obok niej.

-Dobrze, tylko co chcesz zrobić? – Zapytał, niepewny, jakie plany ma maginia.

-Zacznij go uzdrawiać i nie przestawaj, błagam Cię. Nie zwracaj na nic uwagi, po prostu go uzdrawiaj.

-Ale to nic nie da…

-Po prostu uzdrawiaj go, błagam.

Uzdrowiciel zrobił to, o co poprosiła go rudowłosa maginia. Położył dłonie na ranie elfa, zamknął oczy, skupiając się i zaczął uzdrawiać, używając najpotężniejszych zaklęć, jakie znał. Po chwili poczuł dłonie Kath na swoich i poczuł dziwny, niesamowicie silny przypływ magii. Przez dłonie maginii przepływała nieprawdopodobnie duża ilość magii, dzięki której uzdrawianie zaczęło przynosić efekty. Mag otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę klęczącą obok. Jej żyły lśniły złotem, włosy lekko unosiły się dzięki jakiejś energii, której uzdrowiciel nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a oczy całkowicie przyjęły żółtą barwę. Zarówno źrenice jak i białka – całe były złote. Ręce maga trochę zadrżały, osłabiając tym samym zaklęcie, jednak uścisk Kath i jej cichy szept, aby nie przestawał, przywrócił go do przerwanego rytmu.

Mag był zdziwiony, że Justynian nie odzywa się, nie chce przejąć kontroli, aby zapobiec temu dziwnemu napływowi many. Widocznie duch uznał, iż jest to dobra energia i nie warto nic z nią robić. Albo, co ciekawsze, w ogóle w jej nie wyczuł.

Rana Fenrisa zasklepiała się coraz lepiej. Mag widział, jak na jego oczach odbudowują się rozszarpane tkanki, a rana przestaje zupełnie krwawić. Był zszokowany, jednak wiedział, że jest jeden problem, którego nie będą w stanie obejść, nawet z tak potężną magią, jaką dysponowała ta niepozorna dziewczyna.

Gdy całkowicie udało im się zasklepić ranę, po której została jedynie niewielka blizna, mag, wycierając ręce z krwi ujawnił swoje obawy:

-Pomimo, że udało nam się wyleczyć ranę, nic nie zrobimy z faktem, że elf stracił tak dużo krwi. Teraz, zrobiliśmy co mogliśmy. Reszta jest w rękach Stwórcy i w jego-wskazał podbródkiem na nieruchome ciało elfa- woli przeżycia. Myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie przenieść go do domu Hawke, gdzie będę mógł kontrolować co dalej z jego stanem zdrowia. Poza tym, jest najbliżej. Potem musisz mi powiedzieć, czym, do cholery była ta dziwna magia, której użyłaś. W życiu czegoś podobnego nie czułem…

Przez trzy dni Kitty nie odchodziła od łóżka Fenrisa praktycznie o krok. Spała tam, czytała, jadła, czekając, aż elf się obudzi. Pierwsze dwie doby minęły jej bez minuty snu. Fenris dostał tak wysokiej gorączki, że nie było mowy, aby odstąpiła od niego chociaż na krok. Pomimo nalegań zarówno Vivienne jak i Andersa, trwała tam, nie zważając na swoje zmęczenie, ani na prośby przyjaciół, aby odpoczęła. Poiła go miksturami, które sporządzał Anders, ochładzała jego rozpaloną skórę i czekała, modląc się, aby elf to przeżył. Proces regeneracji krwi był dla organizmu bardzo ciężką i mozolną pracą. Pomimo podawanych mikstur i leków, nigdy nie wiadomo było, czy ciału uda się wrócić do równowagi sprzed zadania rany. Gdyby rudowłosa mogła, przepompowałaby w niego swoją krew, aby tylko to przeżył. Gdyby mogła, oddałaby ostatnią jej krople. Jednakże nie mogła. A to uczucie bezradności powodowało, że nie mogła jeść, spać i myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niż zły stan elfa. Doprowadziło ją to praktycznie na skraj szaleństwa.

Pod koniec trzeciego dnia gorączka opadła, a puls i oddech elfa wyrównały się. Znaczyło to, że najgorsze za nim i organizm, dowartościowywany zewnętrznymi miksturami wspomagającymi produkcję czerwonych krwinek, poradził sobie z ich regeneracją. Została jedynie śpiączka pourazowa. Stan ten mógł trwać parę dni, ale nie wykluczone było, że przez tak ciężki uraz, może się przeciągnąć nawet do paru tygodni, czy też miesięcy. Kath stała się nieco spokojniejsza, że to, co najgorsze, jest już za nimi, jednak zawsze zostawało ryzyko, że Fenris może się nie obudzić. I co by wtedy zrobiła?

Gdy byli praktycznie pewni, że gorączka nie powróci, postanowili przenieść elfa do posiadłości, którą zajmował. Kitty musiała przyznać, że było jej to bardzo na rękę. Odkąd opowiedziała swoim przyjaciołom o tym, kim jest i na czym polega jej dar, oraz dlaczego ściga ją Zakon, czuła na sobie ich dziwne spojrzenia. Może nie tyle chodziło o to, że negują ją za to, kim jest, lecz za to, że mówi im to dopiero teraz i przez tak długi czas narażała ich na niebezpieczeństwo o wiele większe, niż myśleli, nie mówiąc o tym ani słowa. Być może to było powodem tych dziwnych, spoczywających na niej spojrzeń. Jednakże nie była pewna. Wiedziała także, że jest zbyt wcześnie aby ich o to pytać. Jedyną osobą, która patrzyła na nią jak dawniej, był Anders. Jako jedyny zdawał się nie przejmować się tym, kim jest. Może nawet potrafił zrozumieć jej sytuację, przecież sam tak bardzo różnił się od reszty i często jego zachowania były przez nich negowane. Mimo to Kath zdziwiła się, gdy mag zaproponował jej, że da jej parę lekcji z uzdrawiania, a jeśli okażę się pojętną uczennicą, to obiecał, że nauczy ją wszystkiego, co umie. Gdy to mówił, uśmiechał się do niej pocieszająco, jakby rozumiał, jak się czuje z tym, że wszyscy się od niej odwrócili. Po raz pierwszy dziewczyna zobaczyła ludzką stronę Andersa. Mimo że od początku nie przepadała za nim, a on o tym wiedział i nic z tym nie robił, to teraz postanowiła dać mu szansę.

Fenris przez cały tydzień pozostał nieprzytomny. Kath w obawie przed tym, aby jego mięśnie się nie zastały, codziennie wcierała w nie brzydko pachnącą, rozgrzewającą maść, którą nauczył ją robić Anders i masowała je delikatnie i dokładnie. Wiedziała, że tak krótki okres jak tydzień nie mógł spowodować wielkich zniszczeń w organizmie elfa, jednak gdyby ten stan się przedłużał, możliwe, że mięśnie elfa zaczęłyby powoli zanikać. Maginia cały czas wiernie trwała przy łóżku Fenrisa. Często mówiła do niego, opowiadając, co wydarzyło się danego dnia, bądź czytała mu na głos. Wieczorami spała na fotelu, który znajdował się obok łóżka. Wiedziała, że o wiele wygodniej byłoby jej we własnym łóżku, jednak czuła się odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało. Dlatego chciała być przy nim, gdy się obudzi, albo gdyby jego stan uległ pogorszeniu. Bała się zostawić go samego.

Kath siedziała na fotelu w kuckach i trzymała na kolanach lutnię, którą pożyczyła z domu Vivienne. Nie grała od kiedy uciekła z Kręgu. Początkowo trochę fałszowała, wygrywając stare, zapomniane melodie, jednak wraz z każdym uderzeniem w struny, jej palce przypominały sobie odpowiednie akordy. Jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wśród dawnych czasów, gdy z uwielbieniem grała dla magów z Kręgu. Cullen ją tego nauczył. I pomimo, że nigdy się do tego nie przyznawała, zawsze będąc wśród tylu ludzi, grała tylko dla niego. Nawet teraz, bez udziału myśli, jej palce zaczęły wygrywać melodię jego ulubionej ballady. Przypomniała sobie jego łagodną twarz i delikatne ręce, które cierpliwie pokazywały jej, jak się układać na lutni. Nigdy otwarcie się do tego nie przyznała, nawet przed sobą, jak głębokie były jej uczucia do Cullena. Zaczęła cicho śpiewać. Miała czysty, wyćwiczony i dźwięczny głos. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tekst piosenki pasuje, do jej obecnej sytuacji.

_"I once loved a lass and I loved her sae weel,  
>I hated all others who spoke of her ill,<br>But now she's rewarded me well for my love,  
>For she's gaun tae be wed tae another. "<em>

Głos docierał do niego z oddali. Fenris miał wrażenie, że zna piosenkę, oraz głos, który ją śpiewał. Skupił się całkowicie na tym, aby jak najlepiej rozpoznać słowa, które cicho brzmiały wkoło niego.

"_I saw my love to the church go,  
>Wi' bride groom and bride's maidens, they made a fine<br>show,  
>And I followed on wi' my heart full of woe,<br>She was goin' tae be wed tae another."_

Głowa potwornie go bolała, jednak elf wysilał wszystkie swoje siły, aby skupić się na owym znajomym głosie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, do kogo on należy. Niejasno świdrowały mu przed oczyma rude loki, jednak reszta twarzy pozostała zamazana.

Kath nawet nie spostrzegła, że ręce elfa zaciskają się kurczowo na kołdrze, a powieki drżą mu delikatnie. Dziewczyna miała przymknięte powieki i kończyła śpiewać balladę.

"_Dig me a grave and dig it sae deep,  
>And cover me over my head tae my feet,<br>And I will lie doon and I'll tak a lang sleep,  
>And maybe in time I'll forget her."<em>

Gdy otworzyła oczy, coś podkusiło ją, żeby spojrzeć w twarz Fenrisa. Elf miał otwarte oczy i przyglądał jej się uważnie.

-Czy jest coś, dziewczyno, czego nie potrafisz robić? – zapytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem Fenris.

Kath otworzyła szerzej oczy, nie mogąc przyjąć do świadomości obrazu, który miała przed sobą. Ze łzami w oczach odłożyła lutnię, wgramoliła się niezdarnie na łóżko i drżącymi dłońmi objęła elfa. Z twarzą w wtuloną w jego ramię, wyszeptała:

-Oczywiście że jest. Stwórco, tak bardzo bałam się, że już się nie obudzisz. To trwało tak długo, że… powoli traciłam już nadzieję.

Elf przeczesał jej zmierzwione, rozpuszczone włosy i lekko przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. Czuł na ramieniu jej ciepłe łzy.

-Nie martw się, już jestem.

* * *

><p>No dobra. Wzięłam się nieco w garść i napisałam kolejny chapter. Zaczerpnęłam w nim tekst (prawdopodobnie wywodzi się on z 1670 roku) pewnej pięknej, starej szkockiej ballady.<p>

Początkowo chciałam go przetłumaczyć, jednak w języku polskim bardzo mi się nie podobał, więc dałam go w oryginalnej, szkockiej wersji.

Tutaj macie link do mojej ulubionej adaptacji tej ballady, śpiewana jest ona przez polski zespół tworzący muzykę irlandzką Shannon:

/gmEYcM7Xs1/shannon-i-once-loved-a-lass


End file.
